


Devil's Trinity

by coral_dragon, Not_just_any_fangirl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Deepthroating, Dimension Travel, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Tail Sex, and we got carried away, because we could, does tail use count as fingering, end is from another dimension, i don't even know if I can list all the things that go on in this, like we don't even have justification for this really, lucy and natsu go and join him, m/m/f, sandwiching, seriously guys this is super fucked up, this is pure smut, we just wanted to justify a stupid threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coral_dragon/pseuds/coral_dragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_just_any_fangirl/pseuds/Not_just_any_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>END is a demon emperor from another dimension. Lucy gets kidnapped and taken to other universe, Natsu follows. They all end up fucking. It's a lot more complex than this, but that's a whole novel in and of itself. It was mostly justification for a weird threesome that got away from us a bit... Whoops. This is self-indulgent to the extreme but was so much fun to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

END looked down smugly at the sight before him, his lips twisting into a smirk. Not even he was sure how they had ended up like this, but now he had two fascinating toys to play with. Toys that, outside of the bedroom, matched him in strength and stubbornness. But in here, in the highest room of the tower, they bent to his every request willingly.

It was definitely out of the ordinary. Long blonde hair tumbled over the shoulders and back of Lucy, the gorgeous girl he had met on the other side of the portal and seduced. The other figure had pink hair, like his own. But more, features that were nearly the spitting image of his but with a new scar rising from his jaw to the middle of the right side of his cheek, and without the horns, scales and tail. Or the red eyes. Natsu. The version of him that was not him, travelling here from the same dimension as Lucy. 

Both of them glanced up at END, eyes glazed with lust, webs of saliva connecting their mouths to his cock and panting, black leather collars around their necks.

It was sinful. But he was a demon, and what did demons do best but lead people into sin?

"Did I say you could stop?" he purred down, fingers trailing down the side of Lucy's face. His grin sharpened as he watched the usual flash of envy in Nastu's eyes; from his attention towards Lucy or the way she tilted into his hand he was still undecided on.

"I would teach you a lesson, but you've been so good up until now. How about a reward first?" He grinned wickedly at their expressions, matching mixtures of excitement and trepidation. They had every right to be nervous; his rewards weren't always kind.

He chuckled lowly at Natsu’s way of answering, the male leaning forward and dragging his tongue along the already slick shaft of his cock. He supposed he had always been a glutton for punishment, so why would this version of him be any different? Especially one so inexperienced and cocky. They both seemed eager, and END wasn’t quite in the mood to disappoint his pets. 

He rested his hand on top of Natsu’s head, giving silent permission for Natsu to continue tasting his cock. It had taken about as long as END had expected for the humanized version of himself to lose the discomfort and moral struggle that came with what they were doing, and he suppressed another chuckle at the memory of Natsu’s face their first time. 

Oh, how things had changed.

A movement caught his eye, Lucy’s tongue quick as it swiped across her lower lip while she watched Natsu. She was the more obedient of the two, wide eyes and bitten lip awaiting his or Natsu’s next command. END rested his other hand on her head in a mirror of Natsu’s, leading her mouth to join their lover’s. END growled in pleasure as he felt her soft lips press to one of his balls, Natsu hogging his shaft with rough licks and sucks. Her gentle movements were quickly replaced with a skilled suck, and END pulled her face closer against him while he held her sly gaze. 

Lucy may have been the more obedient of his toys but she was also the most devious. It was easy to see how his other self had fallen for her, and how she had somehow managed to find her way into END’s heart. Not that she needed to know that. 

Suddenly he gave a sharp tug on the hair in both his hands. He tended to become bored rather quickly, and he had just had an idea. He pulled Lucy up to a stand first, capturing her swollen lips with his own, tasting himself on her tongue. As he did so, he pulled Natsu up, then gave him a small push, forcing him away. The desperate whine pleased him. He tilted Lucy’s head back, dragging his tongue along her jawline until his teeth grazed her earlobe.

“My Lucy…” He breathed into her ear, voice inviting, enjoying the way she moaned in response. “How about you turn that talented mouth on Natsu?”

He pulled back, watching as her eyes slid over to the other pink haired boy and a small smile appeared on her face. Natsu, for his part, was looking mildly panicked, like someone at risk of being thrown away. But his arrogance seemed to return as the blonde sank to her knees again and crawled towards him, her arse swaying like a cat that was getting ready to pounce. END was nearly tempted to sink his teeth into the soft muscle, but he resisted in favour of other games.

Natsu gasped as Lucy’s warm mouth wrapped around his shaft.  END knew how this worked by now; he would give Lucy to Natsu for a while, and in return, Natsu would accept just about anything from him. Another moan escaped the Dragon Slayer, and within a stride, END was at his side, muffling any further sounds with his mouth.

He nipped at Natsu’s tongue, swallowing the lewd noises Lucy was pulling with her bobbing motions. END pulled back, Natsu watching with hooded eyes and a string of saliva connecting their mouths. He tangled one hand in Lucy’s soft hair, pushing her head further onto Natsu’s cock. He grinned at the muffled choking sound he heard from below and the way Natsu’s head tipped back with a loud groan. 

A harsh pull of the leather cord that latched onto Natsu’s collar brought the boy’s chest lurching forward, nose brushing against END’s. It also made Natsu press farther into Lucy’s throat, and END allowed her to come up with a ragged breath, wet noises quickly following as she returned to sucking and lapping at Natsu’s cock. “Does her mouth feel good when I make her choke on your dick?” END asked in a calm voice, Natsu’s head nodding quickly and a breathy ‘yes’ breaking his mask. “Do you want me to make you feel even better, Natsu?” he asked, voice guttural and leash twineing between his fingers until he felt the cool metal of it’s clip brush his scaled knuckle.

He waited until he saw the desperation grow in Natsu’s emerald eyes before he spoke. 

“Then beg for it.”

END couldn’t hold back the deep laugh that shook his shoulders at the automatic defiance that crossed Natsu’s face. END knew for a fact that Natsu would never willingly beg. He was far too proud, even in the position END currently had him in. For now, the demon had decided to not train it out of him, finding it far too amusing to watch his other self fight for power. END was curious to see if he would ever win, and excited for what possibilities that could unlock. 

“Still so arrogant,” END chastised, releasing the cord and tilting Natsu’s chin upwards. 

“You like it.” Natsu grinned, fangs almost as sharp as END’s peeking out. He let his hand fall to grip Natsu’s neck, fingers loose as they ran along the bottom of the collar. Natsu’s cheeky grin remained, breathing growing heavier as Lucy remained on his cock. END hadn’t allowed her to stop yet, after all. 

“I do.” END relented in a gentle purr, fangs nipping at the lobe of Natsu’s ear while his hand tightened around his neck. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t punish you for it.” He felt Natsu shiver at END’s deep hum, rough lips suckleing at the hollow under his jaw. Natsu had discovered his masochistic streak since joining END and Lucy in this world, and END took great pleasure in exploiting it to its fullest.

“Lucy, my sweet, you can stop now.”

Natsu couldn’t stop the squawk of indignation at being denied of Lucy’s skills. END raised an eyebrow.

“Was that disagreement, Dragon Slayer?”

He watched as Natsu scowled and glared back at him, neither backing down nor outright rebelling. But END knew how to crack him. He had a weakness. The girl.

Lucy responded to the subtle gesture from END, standing up with all the grace of a princess, and walking to him. Her hips swayed, and she blew a kiss over her shoulder at Natsu, who swallowed thickly, one of his hands automatically moving to wrap around himself, the other unconsciously reaching for her. He was addicted to her.

Not that END could blame Natsu for his attachment. Her involvement in these games were subtle, but END suspected that often, she was the one in control. She played submissive so well, with a hint of mischievousness that could have anyone grovelling for more. It should have annoyed END; he was the one that should be in control. But it amused him instead. He still got his toys and the fact all three of them clearly enjoyed their roles, just made it all the sweeter.

END wrapped an arm around Lucy, pulling her towards him, his sharp nails scraping along her back and making her melt into him. He kissed her, deeply, harshly, teeth clashing against her own and splitting her lip. The metallic taste of blood washed over END’s tongue, lighting a fire inside of him. He was not immune to need and lust either, and desire to dominate burned strong.

He let his nails trail down Lucy’s back until they reached her arse. He squeezed hard, using the natural break in the kiss from her gasp to move his mouth to her neck. Picking her up, he let her wrap her legs around him as he carried her over to their huge bed. Laying her down, he broke away from her completely for a moment and headed back towards Natsu, who’s hand was still stroking his own length.

Natsu froze as END drew close and trailed his fingers up his stomach and chest.

“I didn’t give you permission to do that, my precious dragon, did I?”

He moved behind Natsu, fingers keeping contact with his skin the entire time. He could feel Natsu shake under him and a growl slipped from his lips. But Natsu stopped his motions; his desire for reward winning out against his natural disobedience.

END reached around and covered Natsu’s hand with his own, chest pressed to his back and tongue dragging along his shoulder. He grinned as Natsu shuddered when his tail ghosted along his inner thigh, teeth grazing his firm muscles. With deliberate strokes END resumed Natsu’s previous motions, eyes opening to watch Lucy smile at them as she draped herself over their bed. “Natsu,” END called, the other male taking in a shuddering gasp in acknowledgement. “Doesn’t she look ethereal over there, surrounded by silk and pillows. Watching as I play with you like the little toy you are? Are you looking?” END’s voice became a rough demand, grip tightening around the other’s cock. 

Both men watched as Lucy slowly spread her legs as she lounged on the bed, collar and leash stark against her pale skin. END grinned, fascinated as he realized that Lucy was slowly revealing her core the louder Natsu’s whimpers became, and by extension the harder END gripped Natsu’s length. It seemed END wasn’t the only one with a sadistic streak, even if Lucy’s was hidden under layers or kindness and doe eyes. 

“Do you see that?” END purred, voice musical with laughter. “Your precious Lucy likes seeing you like this. At my will.” END’s other hand pressed on Natsu’s chest, nails digging in slightly to the muscles there. “I know you can smell what it does to her. I wonder...” Natsu cried out loudly as END’s grip tightened further, head tipping back to rest on the demon’s shoulder. END’s tail pressed between Natsu’s ass, rubbing along his entrance and the underside of his balls. 

“How our innocent Lucy...” END teasing and light, nails dragging down Natsu’s front as he softened his hold to be more pleasurable for Natsu. He felt Natsu twitch under his hands as his tail wrapped solidly around Natsu’s thigh before teasing his tight heat. Slowly he pushed in by an inch, exploring the new territory as he whispered in Natsu’s ear, biting roughly after. “Would like to see me fuck you?”

A soft, feminine moan floated over to them from Lucy, snapping all eyes to her. She was watching them hungrily, her hand brushing over her own skin and along her inner thigh. Natsu’s breath caught in his throat at the sight and END smirked.

“I think she’d enjoy it. Don’t you agree, Natsu?”

“Yeah.” Natsu choked out, his attention torn between the view he had of Lucy and the sensation against his opening.

“What about you, Natsu? Do you want me to fuck you?”

A small growl sounded from Natsu, but his voice cracked as he let out a small ‘no’. END smiled. He had a feeling Natsu was just trying to keep his pride. It had been pushed a lot today. He wondered how far he could go before he crumbled.

“Oh? No? That’s a shame.”

END sounded overly disappointed, withdrawing from Natsu completely and stepping back. He and Lucy shared a wicked look when Natsu stumbled forward, knees weak and breathing heavy. Natsu had a habit of being all talk, and END personally loved ripping that bravado from him. With quick hands END turned Natsu to face him, devious pleasure dancing in his eyes as Natsu blinked at him with lust hazed ones. Despite his earlier protests it was quite obvious to END how much Natsu wanted to explore their new dynamic. 

But END did not just give away things like that. No, Natsu would have to earn it, doubly now that he had allowed his pride to rule him rather than submit. 

“You know I'll never force you to do anything you don't want to.” END said smoothly, fingers tracing along Natsu’s facial scar and lips, his lower one at risk of bleeding from how hard he was biting it. Without giving Natsu a chance to gather himself END guided Natsu with rough control of his leash, tail forcing Natsu to his knees with a quick strike to the back of them. 

Natsu was now bent in front of the armoire END had brought up for Lucy, body passive as he looked up his at other self towering over him. END knew that he could do anything to Natsu at this point and the other boy would thank him for it. But what END  _ wanted _ ...

“Natsu, I'll ask you one last time; Do you want me to fuck you while Lucy watches?” END asked, leaning forward and gripping the other male’s pink hair. He tipped Natsu’s head back, tongue dragging along the side of his face after he asked his question. He  _ wanted _ to hear Natsu ask for it. Beg for it. 

Unfortunately, Natsu remained silent. He leaned into END and his body language was the most submissive he had seen yet, but END was not done teasing. He would break Natsu before they were done today. 

With a put upon sigh, END shook his head and tutted. “Fine, I suppose you'll have to watch from over here then.” Quick hands unclipped the leash from Natsu’s collar and gathered his unscaled wrists behind his back. With a yelp Natsu pitched backwards, legs splayed in front of him as he was tied to the foot leg of the 100 year old powder table. 

“Lucy will be angry with you if you destroy her favourite furniture. I fear her punishments can be worse than mine.” END breathed into Natsu’s ear once the bindings were secured. He gave Natsu’s length a few tugs before walking towards Lucy, smirk almost cruel at the high whine Natsu released behind him. He heard sounds of minor struggle, Lucy smiling with closed lips as she watched Natsu. 

At first END had been envious of the warmth Lucy watched his other self with, laughter quick in her eyes and teasing on her tongue. He had craved all of her to himself, greed unusually strong when it came to the intelligent blonde. He supposed his feelings had been eased by the way he saw his own struggles mirrored in Natsu's gaze, and all that implied of Lucy's feelings for him. It had also helped when Lucy had stopped referring to END as ‘Natsu’. Although her new name for him was, well...

“You really do you like to taunt him, don't you Ethy?” Lucy asked as he crawled over her bare form, sharp talons gentle as they traced her thigh. END disliked the bloom of warmth that grew in his chest at her pet name for him, trust and ease palpable by the way she kept her eyes on Natsu and the gentle shiver of anticipation at END’s touch. 

“That name is not fit for the King of Demons,” END said dryly, thumb and forefinger pinching one nipple roughly. She mewled under his light retribution, but the soft skin of her inner thigh trailed up his side before hooking on his hip. END’s tail twitched at the seductive motion, his lower body falling against hers at Lucy's silent request. Damn this woman and her clever mind. 

“But it is fit enough for you.” Lucy countered, arms lifting and hanging loosely on his shoulders, back arching at the expected twist to the bundle of nerves in END’s grasp. “Etherious is too much of a mouthful, and calling you Natsu would be too confusing,” Lucy hummed, voice raising higher when END scraped his teeth along her exposed collarbone. “I know you like when I call you it.” She gasped, whimpering as END lapped at the thin trail of blood his fangs had caused at the junction of her neck and shoulder. 

“You two will be the death of me,” END growled, Lucy's body tense as she waited for him to finish. He skimmed his fingers along her stomach, enjoying the way her muscles fluttered at his hot touch until he slipped his hands between her spread thighs. He wasted no time exploring her, instead pushing two fingers into her core until his knuckles met her mound. Lucy made a choking moan at the sudden intrusion, legs quivering as they attempted to close on his hand. “It’s almost like you’re just  _ asking _ me to punish you.” he mouthed against her shoulder, Lucy’s body twitching as he pumped his fingers in and out of her with rough strokes. Her wetness made his fingers slick, her core soon accommodating and clinging to his hand. She was even greedier than him, and that fact endeared her to END even more. 

“Both of you speaking the truth at the most inopportune moments,” END mused as he pulled back to watch Lucy’s face, all of her attention focused solely on him for these few moments. Her eyes snapped open at his words, disbelief swimming in chocolate with burning need. “I  _ am _ a mouthful.” he purred, eyes narrowing and large predatory smirk covering his face at his innuendo. Lucy groaned at him, head tipping back into the pillow as a third finger pressed into her ass. 

“Smartass,” he heard her murmur, his teeth latching onto her free nipple and pricking at the stiff peak. Her cry was a mixture of pleasure and pain, her hands fisting at his wild hair. END released her after giving a hard suck, face falling between the deep valley of her breasts. He could become intoxicated with her sweet and summery scent if he let himself, especially when mixed so thoroughly with the spicy musk of her arousal. 

His eyes slid over to hold Natsu’s desperate gaze, his younger -older? He wasn’t quite sure at this point, nor did he overly care- self panting and desperate as he watched END toy with Lucy. The demon twisted his hand inside her, making her writhe under him in sharper movements and louder noises. He grinned as he watched Natsu’s cock twitch with need, precum dripping down his length and making him even messier. He licked his lips at the thought of cleaning his other pet, sharp teeth and all. 

His fingers curled harshly against Lucy’s deep heat, her strangled whimper music to END’s ears. “You make such beautiful sounds,” he crooned against her arched chest, tongue moving in erotic patterns until his lips ghosted at her temple. He had left jewels of red and blue along her milky skin, marks to assert who she belonged to. At least in this moment. “So vulnerable and needy. Completely at my mercy.”

He could feel Lucy's pulse race against his lips, keens and lust-filled cries tumbling from her open mouth. An idea struck END again, and he grinned mischievously to himself. His ruby eyes darted towards Natsu, the dragon slayer focused animalistically on Lucy, growls and whines a symphony when mixed with Lucy's desperate noises. 

“Natsu,” he sang, keeping a pace steady enough to keep Lucy on the verge of climax without allowing her to peak. Natsu's eyes snapped to his, feral growl making heat flare in END’s blood. The danger and raw desire that Natsu’s expression whispered in his mind excited him. Finally, something  _ new _ . “I'm going to fuck her now. And I'm not going to share. She is  _ mine _ , and you'll have to sit there and watch as I take her  _ however I want _ .” 

His goading got the desired reaction, snarls and urgent struggling coming from Natsu. END felt his own cock throb as he pressed into Lucy’s soft thigh and watched Natsu’s length pulse sporadically. But END hadn't only been trying to draw a reaction from Natsu. He fully planned on fucking Lucy in as many ways as possible until his other toy was ready to join. 

“Ethy.” 

END looked at Lucy's flushed face, her breathless call drawing his attention away from Natsu. He cocked an eyebrow and dragged his fingers along the spot he knew she loved deep inside her as way of answer, licking his lips in anticipation as he waited for her to catch her breath again. “I- I want to ride you. It'll drive him insane, I  _ ahhh _ , know it. I want to help you make Natsu beg you to fuck him.” 

His eyes widened at her statement, chocolate unfocused and voice high and breathy, but still radiating power. Even as she submitted to END fully. A booming laugh filled the circular chamber, END’s head thrown back as he howled. After he finally collected himself to small chortles he looked down at Lucy, hand releasing her breast to gently cup one of her cheeks. "Fuck, do I love you, woman."

Silence filled the room, END frozen above Lucy, both her and Natsu staring at him with wide eyes. “I-I mean... I  _ don't _ \- Demons don’t  _ love _ .” END snarled, face heating in a way he was uncomfortable with. 

“Oh, Ethy!”

“Bwahahaha! So much for big bad scary demon!”

END sputtered at Natsu’s bawdy laughter and Lucy's soft coos, falling limply when Lucy hugged his face to her bare chest tightly. How did he lose control so quickly? And why was his face still so fucking  _ hot? _

“I am Etherious Natsu Dragneel, the brother of the Great Dark Wizard Zeref, strongest and King of all Demons.  _ I will not be coddled _ .” END growled, even as Lucy continued to coo and snuggle his face between her breasts. He was still reeling from his accidental confession that it never crossed his mind to actually try to break free. 

“I love you too, Ethy.” Lucy sighed, END’s face burning and his body relaxing into her hold without his permission. Her fingers were gentle as they ran through his hair, tender movements making the uncomfortable warmth that her pet name created in his chest return. What the fuck was happenin-

“Oh  _ shit _ , is your tail  _ wagging?” _

END froze again at Natsu’s statement, the tied up man crying he was laughing so hard. Lucy was making even more embarrassing noises and squeals, her soothing movements once more a vice like hug. END pulled his head from her grasp with a harsh snap, and glared at Natsu with fiery rage. He watched as his other self paled at END’s intimidating hiss, lips pulled back to reveal sharp fangs. 

Lucy gently traced the scales on his cheek, seemingly more amused than scared by his display. Did she have no self preservation? END felt the last shreds of his dominance start to slip away at the twinkling laughter dancing in her eyes. But he wasn't done with her -or Natsu- yet. 

He removed his hand from where it had laid passive inside her, Lucy inhaling sharply at the sudden reminder of their previous activities. Holding her gaze he watched the gentle mirth fade from her expression as he grabbed her wrists with rough hands, pinning them to the headboard with one of his own hard enough to leave bruises. He grinned at her flushed appearance as he resettled himself into a kneeling position, her thighs resting on top of his and END spreading her body so she was completely exposed to him. His free hand trailed a finger along her jaw before he gripped her throat lightly, leaning in so his forehead was pressed against hers. 

“Just because I love you,” END purred, hand tightening fractionally around her slim neck, “doesn't mean I won't have my fun.”


	2. II

Lucy wasn't given time to question END’s statement before her head was jerking back, body tensing as his tail pushed deeply into her ass. He smirked at her gasping cries as END used his tail to fuck her, movements brutal and strong. “You're mine,” END hummed against her cheek, tongue flicking out to tease her ear. “Mine to please. Mine to punish for forgetting your place. This is what you get for underestimating a demon, my sweet Lucy.”

END nuzzled into her hair as he felt her moan vibrate against his palm, cool buckle of her collar digging into his hand. The thick scent of her lust hung in the room again, Lucy's hips jumping up to meet his tail’s thrusts into her. She called his name, voice lewd and wanton when END nipped at the creamy skin of her upper arm, another mark added to her collection. Her wetness was spreading along the apex of her legs and coating END’s tail, making the movements into her backside deeper and smoother. 

“Is this what you imagined me doing to Natsu, Lucy?” END questioned, eyes pulling from her salacious expression to look at Natsu. He was watching END’s tail sink into Lucy with rapt desire, mouth hanging open partially as he panted heavily. “Dominating him completely until he’s a whimpering mess?” He held Natsu’s excited gaze, emerald desperate and wild with craving. He felt her nod with his hand, her cracked ‘yes’ pulling a large grin from END. Others would be too lost in the sensations END was making her feel to ever hope of responding, but not their Lucy. 

“Do you still want to help me?” END murmured against the top of her breast, voice low enough so that Natsu couldn't hear them despite his heightened hearing. His teeth sank deeply into the underside of one of the large globes when she mewled and squeezed her legs around his waist as her confirmation, knowing she wouldn't be able to answer quietly enough to not alert Natsu. She sobbed at his rough treatment, even as his tongue lapped at the few drops of blood soothingly. 

END released the hold he had on her wrists and pulled back so he was sitting upright, dragging Lucy along by his hold on her throat. He continued the pumping of his tail inside her ass, the new angle allowing him even deeper inside her. Lucy released another loud wail, head limp to be guided by END and her nails digging into his shoulders. END relished in the sharp pain, smirking darkly and pushing his thumb deeper into the side of her neck. His length twitched at her raspy inhale, hot desire igniting his blood and sending a rush of power to the tips of his scales. She was so beautiful like this, surrendering to his every desire. 

With a lewd noise he pulled his tail completely from her, the appendage dancing in the air behind him as he could no longer contain his glee. Oh the things he had planned... 

His thoughts were distracted when he felt Lucy press her lips against his smile, END quickly kissing her fiercely. He cupped the sides of her face with both hands, tongue delving into her mouth and tasting the sweet hotness. He chuckled against her when she nipped at his lower lip, taking over the kiss as her arms wrapped firmly around his neck  and shoulders. Slowly he twisted them so that Lucy sat on his lap and her back faced towards the edge of the bed. END dropped his hand and groped one of her ass cheeks, Lucy squeaking and giggling against his mouth in response. 

She pulled back and rested her forehead on END’s, Lucy’s eyes mischievous while she reached between them and grasped his cock. He made a low noise of approval, Lucy continuing to stroke his length and play with the precum leaking from his head. END leaned back on his forearms, watching with hooded eyes as Lucy straddled his hips, other hand resting on his abs. His muscles flexed under her soft touch, Lucy’s nails leaving red marks where they dug into his tan skin left uncovered by his scales. 

A high whine reminded END and Lucy of their third partner, Natsu pleading with his eyes when both looked over at him. “Oh for the love of god please  _ untie me _ . Yes, yes I want Ethy to fuck me, and oh  _ shit _ do I want to make sure Lucy won't be able to sit properly for a week.” Lucy’s gaze slid to END’s, full lips curling in a delighted smirk at Natsu’s outburst but awaiting END’s command. She truly was such a good toy. 

“What did you just call me?” END asked dryly, eyebrow cocked in stoic disbelief. Natsu let out a pathetic noise, head banging against the armoire as he realized his mistake. “Look what you've started,” END complained, eyes narrowing at Lucy and his tail twitching in minor agitation, soft rustling sounds created as it scraped across the silk sheets. She shrugged innocently, rubbing his tip along her wet lips and sighing at the pleasant friction. “Well go on,” He drawled, “remind me of how good you are at using my cock to pleasure yourself, you greedy thing.”

Lucy gave him a wicked smile before allowing his tip to push into her. She held his cocky gaze as erotic blush spread along her cheeks, his length sinking into her as she slowly lowered her body onto him. He let her get comfortable, watching as she gave a few experimental rolls of her hips. He didn’t touch her yet, content to let her settle into rocking back and forth for a few moments. 

He was not nice enough to allow her comfort for long, however. He reached forward, his talons scraping gently over Lucy’s thighs. As he did so, his tail twined itself around her leash trailing down her back. Lucy cried out as he yanked harshly on the leather cord. At the same time, his fingers dug into her thighs, pinning her in place and forcing her to arch backwards. Her hands fell back to support herself on his scaled legs, but he kept the leash taut.

“I thought you wanted to ride me, pet?” He teased. “Where is the greed I was promised? Did you think I would let you have it that easy?”

His fingers dug harder into the soft muscle of her supple legs. Lucy whimpered.

“Move.” He commanded.

END had to bite back a hiss as Lucy responded instantly, snapping her hips forward. He smirked. She had done that on purpose, catching him off guard. Lucy had a way of defying him while obeying him completely. And he couldn’t deny that it was a trait that he encouraged.

Lucy hadn’t stopped, even in this uncomfortable position she had found a good angle and was grinding her hips into ENDs fervently. The noises tumbling from her mouth filled the room with their need. He could feel her core tightening, sucking greedily on his cock. It was a view he could appreciate. The golden strands of her hair tumbled over her shoulders. Bent backwards as she was, her breasts were on full display as they heaved in pleasure. Her eyes were lidded as she lost herself to the feeling of him moving inside of her.

Even better, in the edge of his vision, END could see Natsu going wild. END pushed his hips to meet Lucy’s deep roll, a guttural whine falling from the blonde’s mouth as his cock pushed deeper into her core. Natsu roared at the sound. He was pitched as far towards the bed as his bindings allowed, heels digging harshly into the stone floor in his thrashing. 

“Like what you hear, little Salamander?” END purred, Natsu gnashing his teeth and glaring at him. He pulled harder on Lucy’s leash, causing her back to arch even further and her breasts to press higher into the air. “What about what you see?” END asked with a teasing lit, guiding Lucy so her face was leaned towards Natsu. Her fingers dug into his thighs, nails catching on the scales that cut into her soft palms. His narrowed eyes moved to Lucy, enjoying the same view that he was giving to Natsu. 

Her smooth and creamy skin was broken by patches of deep flush, red marks on her thighs from END’s harsh grip. Lucy's eyes were squeezed shut tightly and her mouth hung open, a thin trail of saliva falling from the corner of her mouth as she gave up any self consciousness. Her large breasts bounced heavily as she continued to snap her hips against his, breathless cries and screams pleasing the demon. Sweat trailed along her muscles from the strain, blonde hair matting on her forehead and sticking to her back before it tickled his legs. 

A smooth chuckle rumbled in his chest when he saw Lucy crack open an eye, her deep brown hazed with lust and passion but still intent as she got Natsu's attention. Her mouth pulled into a smirk, tongue flicking out and dragging along her lower lip. “Natsu,” she called, END digging his claws deeper into her thigh when he felt her give his cock a sharp squeeze. He growled at her raspy voice, needy noises falling unabashedly. “I want to taste your dick,  _ hnng _ , while Ethy fucks me. Won't  _ haa ah, _ you use me too? Or are you- _ ohh, god yes, _ j-just going to sit there and wa-watch as he claims me for himself over and over again?”

END blinked at her challenge, Lucy holding Natsu’s deadly gaze even as her hips grew savage and uncontrolled. He burst into laughter at the same time Natsu released a deafening roar, the sounds of his leather leash snapping the only warning given to the pair before Natsu was behind Lucy, one leg kneeling on the bed and the other bracing himself. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her head even lower and forcing Lucy to cry out at the rough treatment. His eyes flowed with danger and desire, feral smirk revealing sharp teeth. “An angel should know better than to tease a demon and a dragon, Luce.” Natsu taunted, mouth sealing over hers in a possessive kiss. 

END sighed when Natsu gave him a pointed look, eyes flicking to Lucy’s position on him before looking back at his red eyes. There was no way for Lucy to be able to take Natsu’s cock in her mouth while she remained riding him the way she was now. 

“I should make you wait your turn,” END said lazily, lifting Lucy’s hips off of his and shifting his legs out from under her so he kneeled in a mirror position of Natsu on the other side of Lucy. 

“She was begging for it. You wouldn't deny your precious Lucy, would you?” Natsu purred, glistening line connecting Natsu’s mouth to Lucy's panting one, eyes hooded and twinkling with impish light. END rolled his eyes, Lucy’s full hips spilling between his fingers as he resettled himself between her thighs. Natsu led her head to touch the bed, back arched and only the crown of her hair pressing into the silk sheets. 

“You, maybe. Lucy,” END said, one hand skimming along her body to grope at her breast and pulling a heady moan from her. He held Natsu’s gaze as he lined his cock up with her wet entrance again, the tip moving sloppily along her soaked folds and teasing her sensitive clit. Natsu grinned at END, taking the leash that the demon’s tail offered him and holding Lucy’s jaw with his other hand. Both paused as each set themselves against one of Lucy’s openings, sweltering heat flaring around their heads and chipping away at the little self control they still had. “Never.”

END pushed into Lucy at the same time as Natsu, her high whines muffled by Natsu’s large length. END growled as he felt Lucy’s tightness pull him in, his fingers digging into pliant skin where he touched her. Natsu snarled as Lucy’s moans vibrated along his cock. Both gave shallow thrusts into Lucy, testing out their positions and letting Lucy adjust to the strain on her back. 

Natsu gave a sharp rock into her mouth, pressing almost fully down her throat and jerking Lucy’s body into END’s, pressing her deeper onto his cock. END hissed, hips thrusting against Lucy harshly at the unexpected motion. “What?” Natsu snapped at END’s narrowed glower. “She  _ whimpered _ , okay?”

END’s smirk turned devilish as he got a new idea, snorting when Natsu gave him a cautious look. It was almost never a good thing for the dragon slayer when END got that look in his eyes. END released his hold on Lucy’s breast, talons dragging along her toned stomach before digging into her hip. He gave two shallow grinds into Lucy’s core, wetting his cock again. Things were about to get rough, and he wanted to make sure Lucy was ready. 

Without warning END sheathed himself fully into Lucy, forcing her body forward and her mouth to hit Natsu’s base. Natsu choked at the same time Lucy gagged, her hands flying up to claw at the backs of Natsu’s thighs. END continued to pump himself into Lucy with deep and hard thrusts, dull sounds of skin hitting skin filling the room along with Lucy’s muffled cries. Natsu groaned and matched END’s harsh grinding.

END watched as Natsu’s eyes roamed Lucy’s body, lingering on her stiff nipples and quivering stomach before latching onto her throat, emerald desperate with longing and need. He chuckled to himself when he recognized the type of need burning in his other self’s eyes. The need to dominate. “I know what you want.” END murmured, Natsu’s head snapping up to look at him. “Pull the leash tighter, and you can get even further down her pretty throat. Make her choke on your dick again, all those little noises she’s making. She loves having her mouth fucked by you, I can feel it in the way her pussy clings to me. She told you to use her.” END licked his lips, low growl sounding in his throat as Lucy bucked her hips against him desperately, her walls tightening around him in the way he loved most. Natsu snarled and yanked the leash in his hand, forcing Lucy’s head to tip even further back, reacting to the feeling of her sob around his cock. Spit and precum covered her lips and chin, her pale skin glistening in the candle light around their room. “You wouldn’t want to disappoint her, would you Natsu?” END hummed, mocking Natsu’s earlier words.

He turned his attention to Lucy, burning heat fluttering around his length as he dug into her most sensitive spot. END couldn’t help but grin fondly down at Lucy’s body. She was fighting her orgasm, trying to hold out until END allowed her to lose herself, like the good pet she was. “Don’t worry, Lucy my love, you can cum whenever you want. I won’t order you to wait for me or Natsu. In fact, you can cum as many times as you want, but just know that Natsu and I won’t stop for you. We’re going to fuck you and use your body until we’re satisfied, even if it means riding you through high after high after high. Doesn’t that sound  _ fun _ ?”

Natsu made a feral noise at END’s words, grip on her jaw tightening as his focus returned to watching Lucy’s throat bulge with each brutal thrust past her lips. END increased his pace to match Natsu’s new one, Lucy’s body twitching and bucking under their synchronized movements. He watched as her nails left angry red marks in Natsu’s thighs, her tight walls holding onto his cock viciously as she came. Neither Natsu nor END relented. Lewd and wet noises fell from Lucy’s stuffed mouth, choking and screams making END burn with lust. The scene before him was so erotic, his pets, his lovers, losing themselves completely to carnal desire, and he along with them. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , I’m gonna cum so deep inside you, my sweet. Is that what you want? To be filled by me and Natsu?” END groaned, lust sharpened eyes snapping to Natsu when he felt the other boy’s gaze on him. He gave him a subtle nod of permission. “Because you’re  _ ours _ . Your love,” 

“Your heart,” Natsu continued, releasing her jaw to pinch roughly at Lucy’s nipple, rolling it quickly in his hot fingers.

“Your body.” END hissed, hips slamming into Lucy’s and tail wrapping around her ankle with bruising force. 

“You belong to us.” Natsu froze after his final growl. Lucy’s name fell from his lips in a cracked shout, END watching as Lucy struggled to swallow while Natsu unloaded himself down her throat. The sight of cum leaking from the edges of Lucy’s lips pushed END over his edge, body curling forward as his waist gave three stuttering pumps and he let out a loud roar. Hot liquid surrounded his cock inside Lucy, her inner muscles convulsing around his sensitive length as Lucy came again by being filled with END and Natsu’s release. 

Both men slowly pulled back from Lucy, her body falling slack on the bed, minor tremors shaking her limbs in waves as she came down from her second high. END blinked the sweat from his eyes as he let his lazy gaze trail over Lucy. Her head lolled to the side between Natsu’s spread thighs, the other boy seated on his heels as his fingers lovingly brushed the hair sticking to her forehead from her face. Her eyes were unfocused and heavily lidded, deep red coating her cheeks, her mouth hanging open with swollen lips and a mess of cum and saliva coating them and the skin surrounding. Tear trails fell along her temples and disappeared into her hairline. 

“Such a good girl,” END purred, hands roaming her shaking thighs and gently rubbing at her aching muscles. He laughed under his breath as she beamed at him tiredly, leaning into Natsu’s soothing fingertips. She nestled into Natsu’s hand with a gentle hum, eyes falling shut and breathing starting to even out. No, no this wouldn’t do for END. Lucy made a sharp sound of discontentment when his claws dug into her hip, frowning up at END who was looking at her with a cocked eyebrow.

“Oh, Lucy, you didn’t think we were done yet, did you?” END teased, nails releasing her hip to gently score along her cooling side. Lucy’s eyes widened at his soft words, looking up at Natsu only to see a twin look of devious joy on his face. END gave a soft tug to the leash that laid on Lucy’s stomach, leading her into a sitting position. Natsu moved closer, legs splaying on either side of Lucy’s as he used his chest to support her back. He nuzzled her neck, pressing gentle kisses to the red marks along where the collar had rubbed against her delicate skin. 

“You're just too sexy, Luce. And you'll be even sexier when you're dripping with our cum.” END chuckled at Natsu’s low growl and Lucy’s sharp blush. Even after all this time it was still possible to make her a flustered mess if she was caught off guard. The word ‘adorable’ rang through END’s head before he was able to push it back. There were other things the demon wanted to be focusing on in this moment. 

END lifted one hand and dragged his thumb along the corner of her mouth, catching the cum smeared there. Holding her gaze he pushed it along her lower lip before slipping it into her hot mouth. 

“Clean it.” END commanded, Lucy's tongue moving quickly at his deep tone. The muscle flicked and swirled along his digit, light and teasing motions turning into a heavy suck before returning to gentle laps. “Good girl.” END hummed, releasing her leash and brushing her mussed hair off of her shoulder, fingertips trailing along her milky skin. 

END cocked an eyebrow when Lucy's head was pulled back from his hand, gentle cry sounding by Natsu’s rough hold of her hair. He had fisted his hand in her golden strands, tipping her head back and exposing her chest and throat to the cool air. “I don't think it's fair to make Lucy do all the sucking, don't you agree END?” Natsu asked innocently, END’s eyes falling to her pert nipples after Natsu motioned with his chin. Both boys shared a grin, END nodding and giving permission to Natsu to play. The dragon slayer’s hand was slow as it moved along her side before it groped harshly at one globe, pale white skin spilling between his fingers along with a tight pink peak. 

END licked his lips at Lucy’s gentle mewl when Natsu pinched and rolled it between the sides of his thick fingers. He watched as a head of pink hair slowly sunk over her shoulder, Lucy’s soft noises growing louder as Natsu suckled at the top of her free breast. END smirked as he lowered his head to Natsu’s, tongue lapping with hard strokes at her stuff peak and forehead bumping against Natsu. His other self moved from behind her, Lucy lifting an arm and slinging it over his shoulder to allow him better access. Natsu and END shared an angry kiss over her breast, teeth nipping at her nipple and each other's lips while their tongues played. END fisted one hand in Natsu’s hair, pulling him closer while his other hand held onto Lucy’s waist firmly. 

“Don't call me that,” END said darkly, eyes burning into Natsu’s when they pulled back for breath, saliva connecting with mouths and Lucy’s soft skin in a glistening web. 

“Aye sir,” Natsu grinned cheekily, hand that had fallen from Lucy’s hair shifting along END’s scalp and tracing one of his horns before gripping the sensitive hairs at the base of his neck. END rolled his eyes with a small smirk as Natsu pulled him in for another heated kiss, Lucy whimpering as they caught her nipple in their hot mouths and grazed it with their sharp teeth. “Ethy,” Natsu panted, END’s tongue scraping against the line of his jaw before his teeth sank into the smooth skin along his pulse point. Natsu cried out, head tipping back and offering END better access even as his grip tightened in the demon’s rose coloured hair. 

“You can taste him as well, my beautiful pet.” END teased, catching Lucy’s wistful and hungry eyes as she had watched Natsu and END. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before her mouth was on the other side of Natsu’s neck, dull teeth scraping along the taut skin and firm muscles. Both twisted so they were facing Natsu, tongues wetting Natsu’s hot skin and teeth leaving bruising marks. END gripped the back of Natsu’s dark leather collar at the boy’s low moan, Lucy licking and sucking at the pale scar that stretched across half his neck.

The sharp intake of breath from Natsu, followed by a snarling whine, let END know that Lucy had found the boy’s favourite weak spot. His scars were particularly sensitive and got some fascinating reactions, and END was curious as to what it would drive him to this time. He released his hold on both his lovers and pulled back slightly. Instantly, Natsu twisted towards Lucy and pushed forward, driving his mouth against hers to kiss her fiercely. It also appeared Lucy wasn’t thinking straight, as her hands came up around Natsu’s neck and she returned the kiss with equal passion.

END chuckled darkly. She was normally so good at waiting for permission. It looked like he would have to remind her that she was  _ his _ toy. He reached out to grab the back of both their collars, separating them with a sharp tug. They didn’t break eye contact, panting and pulling against his hold.

“Such pure  _ need _ . It is a joy to watch. However, I don’t appreciate being left out. Lucy, my love.” Her gaze finally snapped to him, lust obvious in her eyes. He loved that they had been doing this for hours now, and she still wanted more, no matter how roughly they treated her. “I didn’t allow you to do that, did I? Natsu’s disobedience I can understand, but you are normally so good. I’m going to have to remind you who you obey here.”

He released Natsu, who sat back to watch with burning curiosity, barely constraining himself. END then pulled Lucy into his lap, her back flush against his chest. Nibbling on her neck, he whispered to her what he was going to do to punish her.

“I’m going to make you beg, Lucy. I’m going to tease you. I’m going to deny you your right to respond at all. You will not be allowed to kiss, or touch, or move. And even when you’re begging, I will continue to tease and deny until I feel like filling you again with my cum. Do you understand?”

Lucy made a small noise, nodding her head in a sharp jerk. END chuckled at her submission, but it was too late. He looked at Natsu through his lashes, teeth pricking at Lucy’s silky skin. The other boy was watching attentively, hands in fists and resting on the top of his thighs while he kneeled on the bed. His cock stood at full attention, bobbing with need and still messy from Lucy’s mouth. He watched as Natsu swallowed thickly at END’s hungry look, primal desire warring with a new look of obedience. 

END supposed he should reward Natsu’s attempt at playing his role. 

“Natsu.” END pulled back from teasing Lucy's soft flesh, resting his chin in her hair while he skimmed his hands over her body. She twitched and whimpered under his touches, body sinking into his claws as she struggled not to reach for him. “Would you like to help?”

Natsu's eyes lit up at END’s words. It was rare that END included Natsu when punishing Lucy, the demon usually keeping her to himself. END crooked a finger, beckoning Natsu over to them. Lucy watched him move closer with a look that betrayed her desperation to touch. But she did not reach out; she was well-trained and was already paying for a lapse in obedience. 

She would not risk further punishment.


	3. III

Natsu crawled towards them, joining Lucy in END’s lap. He pressed his own chest against Lucy’s, tracing her collarbone with his lips as he did so. END felt Lucy’s hands twitch against his thighs, clenching and unclenching. He decided to give Lucy some assistance with her willpower.

“Natsu. Restrain Lucy’s hands. She may have trouble keeping them to herself. And remember that she’s not allowed to touch.” The returning grin from the other male assured END that there would be no issue there. Natsu was as keen to torture their beautiful lady as he was.

Natsu gathered Lucy’s wrists in his hands, fingers gentle as they trailed over her forearms teasingly before wrapping around the slim joints and yanking them harshly into the air above their heads. Natsu switched both to one grip, allowing him one free hand and END both of his. “Ready, Luce?” Natsu purred, grin sharpening at her quick nod and looking at END over her shoulder. 

“Someone’s eager for her punishment,” END hummed thoughtfully, his hands barely touching her sides as he trailed them up and down, over her skin. He watched Natsu carefully as he made similar movements with his mouth, just brushing against her neck. END’s fingers ghosted over Lucy’s nipples before suddenly pinching them hard, at the exact same time that Natsu sunk his teeth into her skin. She screamed, throwing her head back and arching towards the sources of pain. Natsu chuckled as she pulled against his grip, her body trying to react, to grab, to touch. But he kept her restrained with ease.

END pulled at her nipples, moving them harshly and causing Lucy to make shuddering noises as waves of pain and pleasure crashed over her. Natsu released her neck with a wet gasp, licking at the blood trails slipping from his deep bite. His free hand found her leash, Natsu yanking it so her head fell to the side and exposed her neck even more. END joined Natsu at lapping at Lucy’s pulse point, both moaning lowly at the rich coppery taste of Lucy’s blood. END suckled roughly at the puncture, nipping at the already sensitive skin at Lucy’s sob. Natsu cleaned the surrounding skin, grip tightening on her wrists as he was slowly taken over by lust.

Both snickered as they felt Lucy buck between them. Natsu had surprised END with his foresight, the dragon slayer having placed his legs overtop of Lucy’s and successfully pinning her thighs spread and unable to move, trapped as she was between Natsu and END. The uncontrollable movement of her body just spurred them on more, driving them to tease and play in order to elicit the same responses over and over again. END used one of his free hands to twist in Lucy’s hair, moving her head around forcefully. As Natsu used his mouth and free hand to continue to abuse Lucy’s breasts, END’s other hand grazed across her stomach and inner thighs before finally slipping between her already slick folds.

He crooked a finger, enjoying the way Lucy cried out and squirmed between them as he brushed her core. He repeated to action with a mischievous chuckle.

“Oh, Lucy. Would you like me to let you cum? Would you like to be released from this torment?”

A whining sob fell from her lips and he could barely make out the ‘please’ that joined it. Natsu hummed against the skin he had just bruised, answering for END.

“Sorry, Luce. We can’t have that yet. We’re not done. There’s still a while to go before we’re satisfied.”

Lucy choked on a pathetic noise, heavy pants making her chest heave against Natsu’s face. He nipped at one tight bud again, Lucy’s arms jerking in his hold. Natsu twisted the other nipple sharply between his fingers, tutting when Lucy screamed and arched into his hand. END watched with dark satisfaction as Natsu toyed with Lucy, his one finger sill lazily pressing and moving along her messy and dripping core, avoiding her clit and entrance even as a second finger joined in exploring her. 

“Natsu.” END growled, desire for the other boy sparking inside him along with an odd sense of pride. “Come here.”

Natsu released Lucy’s bruised nipple with a wet ‘pop’, looking at END with heated curiosity and licking his lips. But he obeyed the command, lifting his head and wriggling in closer, pressing more solidly against Lucy to get closer to END. With impatience, END’s free hand snaked out, gripping the back of Natsu’s neck and pulling him into a fierce kiss over Lucy’s shoulder. Their teeth clashed and nipped, tongues delving in and out of each other’s mouths. It was a violent kiss, as ones between the two usually were, but filled with passion and lust. Matching growls escaped the two as they pressed together even harder, only to separate, panting, at a mewl from Lucy between them. END pulled Natsu towards him again, but this time it was to touch his forehead to his alternate self’s briefly, then releasing him and returning to peppering Lucy’s neck with gentler kisses.

Natsu looked slightly stunned before he let out a sound that could nearly be mistaken for a purr and regarded END with a smug expression. END glanced at him in annoyance.

“Continue looking at me like that, Natsu, and you’ll lose your punishment privileges.” It was a half-hearted threat, and Natsu knew it, responding with a snort of amusement.

“Aye, sir.” He smirked.

With a sigh, END returned his focus to Lucy, indicating for Natsu to do the same. His fingers hadn’t left Lucy’s folds, but now he changed tactics, curling them more forcefully and giving attention to more sensitive areas he had avoided earlier. His other hand dug into Natsu’s thigh, who moaned in response. Natsu was playing his part flawlessly, now nipping and sucking along the opposite side of Lucy’s neck and shoulders. However, his free hand tentatively brushed against END’s thigh before pulling back. He was clearly keen to play, and END supposed he should probably reward the boy for keeping Lucy’s hands pinned up high for so long. It had to be a tiring job, but Natsu had not faltered in the slightest.

END gave a small sound of approval that turned into a low groan as Natsu understood and wrapped his calloused fingers around END’s length. He wasted no time in stroking END’s hardness, thumb playing with his slit in forceful movements. END sank his fingers deeply into Lucy’s twitching core, punishing her for Natsu’s roughness. Lucy gasped, END scissoring his fingers widely inside her and stretching her. Natsu pulled back to watch Lucy’s and END’s faces twist in pleasure and pain, the demon’s eyes cracking open to look at Natsu. 

“Is it conceited to say you look really hot like that?” Natsu chuckled, END grinning dryly at his question. 

“I'm not sure, but I think I would enjoy a view of my own,” END said in a gruff voice, pressing a third finger into Lucy as he dug his claws deeper into the back of Natsu’s thigh. Natsu moaned at the feeling, breath catching in his throat as he felt something press against his ass. 

“Et-Ethy,” Natsu choked out, END looking at him with clever eyes as he pressed his tail into Natsu’s entrance again. 

“There it is.” END purred smoothly, pushing his tail deeper inside Natsu. “You're right, you do look really hot like that.” His jaw hung open partially, eyes falling into a hooded glaze as END moved inside his ass. He didn't push in as deeply as his cock would reach, wanting to save some of Natsu’s first experience for his own length. “Almost as beautiful as our little pet.”

END pulled his hand from Lucy with a slick noise, the girl mewling at her denial. He dragged his wet fingers along her skin before pushing them into Natsu’s mouth. The dragon slayer responded instantly, quick tongue cleaning and sucking his fingers, groaning as he tasted Lucy’s essence and END’s cum. END licked his lips, pulling his fingers from Natsu and chuckling darkly at how he chased after them, desperate to taste. He fisted in Natsu's hair, slamming his mouth against his roughly. 

END did not give, sharing at most.

His tongue pushed deeply into Natsu’s mouth, tasting smoky fire, an addictive sourness, and Lucy’s sweet bitterness mixed together in molten heat. END snarled as a hint of copper joined, remnants of Lucy’s or fresh from Natsu’s lips he didn't care. They were both his, every part of them. And END would take all that he could. 

Natsu resumed his quick and tight strokes, spreading END’s precum along his hard and velvety shaft and head while making Natsu’s palm slick. The boys broke from their kiss panting heavily for breath, END’s eyes widening by a fraction when Natsu lunged back to him. The kiss was desperate and needy as END increased his thrusts into Natsu’s ass, the tip exploring hot untouched inner walls. 

“It feels s-so-” Natsu moaned into END’s mouth, panting as the demon released his hair and gripped his jaw, tongue rubbing teasingly on Natsu’s pointed canine even as the boy attempted to speak. Lucy was still making tiny desperate noises, but it was background music to the two boys at the moment. 

“Good?” END supplied, hand slipping to grip the side of Natsu's neck. “Hot? Big? Well go on, Natsu. Tell me how it feels. Or do you want me to stop...” He trailed off, slowly pulling his tail out of Natsu only for the boy’s eyes to grow wide in panic and for him to squeeze tightly onto him. 

“No! Don't you dare stop now,” Natsu growled, voice cracking and betraying his threatening words. END lifted an eyebrow, tracing his hands along Natsu's thigh and neck as he waited for his other pet to continue. “It feels... Good. So good. Amazing actually. Please,” Natsu said quietly, gnawing on his lower lip as he fought with himself. “Don't stop.” 

END made a sound in thought before removing his tail from Natsu’s ass, playing lightly with his entrance before pulling away fully. The dragon slayer made a low pleading sound, eyes begging END to continue. “Well it wouldn't be fair to Lucy, now would it? I may punish, but I am not cruel to my beloved pets.”

END smiled dangerously as he considered the possibilities. Both his lovers were insatiable, their body language pleading for him to resume their torment. He could do anything to them and they would love him for it. And Lucy had been so  _ good _ for him today. Maybe it was time to give her something to enjoy.

“What do you think, my sweet?” He asked Lucy, nuzzling into her neck, letting his sharp fangs prick her skin once more. “Would you like me to fuck you now? To fill you?”

Lucy moaned, her answer clear in the incoherent words tumbling from her lips. 

“Or would you like Natsu to fuck you instead?”

Both pairs of eyes gazed at him. END very rarely let them play without him and they were starting to get wary. Even with their minds fogged with lust, his pets were still a match for his intelligence. His grin grew wider and more feral, enjoying the game of seeing them squirm in expectation. 

Natsu was the first to break the growing silence, eyes flitting between Lucy’s flushed expression and END’s devious look. “C-can I?” 

END laughed gently at his other self’s hopeful -if skeptical- tone. He gave a nod of permission, helping Natsu to shift Lucy between them. Natsu released his hold on her wrists, bringing one to his mouth to press gentle kisses to the bruised and tender skin. Lucy sighed blissfully as she took the moment to trace his face and interlace her other hand with END’s. The demon gave her fingers a loving squeeze before they slipped away, both her arms resting heavily around Natsu's neck. Her legs were shaking as END moved them, the strain from all their buildup finally making itself known. He and Natsu both supported her as they raised into a kneeling position, Lucy's legs hugging Natsu’s waist and END guiding her hips to hover above Natsu's ready cock. 

“The same rules as before apply now, my lovely pet. You can cum over- No. We're going to  _ make _ you cum over and over again, only stopping when we feel ready to use your body for our own release.” END said sweetly in her ear, a gentle kiss making her shudder in anticipation. 

He was slow as he lowered her onto Natsu's length, revelling in how the muscles in her ass twitched as she took in his entirety. END let Natsu take on the role of supporting Lucy, more interested in freeing his hands to tease. His lips pressed repeatedly against the marks they had made earlier, firm enough to remind her of the pain and pleasure that had been involved with their creation.

Natsu began to rock his hips, slowly at first, settling into a gentle, steady pace. He was kinder than END, allowing Lucy to adjust and enjoy. END was content to go along with this for the moment, wrapping his arms around Lucy so that his hands could reach her breasts. He slowly squeezed and massaged, pinching hardened nipples from time to time. His grip was firm, but not as rough as he had been earlier. There would be time for that later.

One of END’s hands glided down her stomach, his fingers slipping once more between her hot, wet folds to rub where her and Natsu were joined. Lucy gasped, her back arching and hips bucking, her body automatically trying to chase the sensation. With a growl, Natsu increased his pace, driving into her harder and deeper. END matched him, his playing becoming rougher and more intense. Lucy cried out as he pinched her sensitive nub of nerves, the pain driving her over the edge. Yet, the boys did not falter. Even as Lucy’s body spasmed and shook with her orgasm, their pace increased yet again. Sobs and cries echoed in their ears, sweet music to their movements. As Lucy came once again, END decided he was done playing.

“Does he feel good inside you, Lucy?” END questioned, voice primal and growling as her back rubbed along his chest. Lucy released a choked sob, ‘yes’s and ‘please’s strewn amongst calls to the heavens. END shifted his hand from between her body and Natsu's, nails dragging along her hip until he pinched one ass cheek. “Do you want me instead? Or is Natsu enough for you?” He asked, smirking as warning flashed in Natsu's eyes, the dragon slayer’s grip on her thighs risking breaking the skin he was holding her so possessively. He winked at Natsu, the boy’s brow knitting in confusion even as he continued his hard and quick drives into Lucy. 

“Or do you think you can take both of us?”

Natsu grinned sharply as understanding hit, Lucy making high breathy sounds as the tension wound tightly inside her again, too lost to do anything other than agree with END. After all, a good pet does whatever their master desires, and Lucy was END’s greatest toy. 

Her head snapped back as she felt a hot pressure on her ass, END’s cock already slick with his precum and the juices dripping and coating the apex of her legs. Lucy screamed as END filled her completely with one harsh thrust. Natsu snarled and sank his teeth into one of her shoulders, her walls fluttering around him in tight pulls as she came once more. 

“My, my, Lucy. Cumming just from being filled by both of us?” END teased, tongue drawing up her limp neck and his hips snapping against her wild bucks, pace matching Natsu’s.

Just as Natsu’s fingers were digging into Lucy’s thighs, END dug his talons into her hips, both of them doing their best to control Lucy’s movements in order to get the best angle. Natsu’s eyes closed as he rammed into Lucy again and again. Based on the snarls and grunts sounding from him, END judged the other boy wouldn’t last too much longer in this round. Which was a shame, but END supposed if he finished without permission, he would require punishment, which END was more than willing to provide. However, right now he was enjoying using Lucy to her full potential.

END’s hot breath brushed over Lucy’s ear, his own grunts in time with his thrusts, mingling with the wet sounds of them both sliding in and out. Lucy’s cum dripped down their cocks, acting as lubricant so they could drive even deeper into her.

“Are you enjoying this, Lucy? Do you enjoy the feeling of both of us moving inside you?” He drawled. A metallic scent hit END and he smirked as he realised that Lucy’s fingernails were dragging over Natsu’s shoulders hard enough to draw blood. She did not normally hurt; it was a testament to how far lost in ecstasy she was. A particularly sharp snap of END’s hips had Lucy’s screams ringing in his ears.

“Oh, did you like that, pet? You’re being a tad loud though, shush.” One of his hands released it’s hold on her waist, instead wrapping around her face. He slipped three of his fingers into her mouth, far enough back to muffle her. She choked out a sob around them, fighting a gag reflex as he pushed them even further in. Her saliva coated them and dripped down her chin as her eyes rolled back and she climaxed over him and Natsu once more.

“Goddammit Luce, you're so fucking  _ tight _ .” Natsu snarled, and END couldn't help but agree, hissing as her ass clung to him, her body forced to stay on its high. Their thrusts became brutal into her, Lucy’s limbs jostled as her body sat limp between them, her multiple orgasms draining her of all energy. END played with her tongue, fingers still filling her mouth as he and Natsu fucked her senseless. 

“Please,” Lucy whimpered around his fingers, END groaning as he leaned in to hear her quiet plea. She repeated the word over and over, mixed with high whines and desperate noises. 

“What are you begging for, my love?” END questioned, thrusting into her ass at the same time as Natsu filled her abused core. Both boys released low and dangerous sounds as they felt the other’s cock rub against them through Lucy’s hot insides. It was almost too erotic even for END, and the demon was impressed with Natsu for holding back his release. “Do you want us to let you rest? Or use you harder? Or maybe... You want us to force you to cum again?” END purred the final question, biting her ear as he grinned, already knowing her answer. 

“I c-can't, please  _ oh god _ I'm going to break if I, I-” Lucy wailed through his fingers, body tensing and moving on its own accord again. Tears poured down her flush cheeks, and END hummed as he felt her rack one hand along his back where she could reach him. 

“You can and you  _ will, _ ” Natsu snarled forcefully, hand opposite of END’s releasing her thigh and gripping her neck. “You heard Ethy, we're gonna make you cum until we fill you with  _ ours _ . We're gonna make you dirty Luce, use your pretty holes for all of our pleasures. Because you're our little  _ toy _ .” 

END’s thrusts somehow gained more energy at Natsu’s words, reacting to the way Lucy gripped them tighter and wetter than before and her pathetic whimpers. Those noises would fill END’s dreams for weeks, they were so beautiful to him. He felt Lucy twitch and her molten walls spasm around his cock, signalling another orgasm for the blonde in his toned arms. Natsu roared a feral shout, hand tightening on Lucy’s neck as he released repeatedly inside her, joining her in the sweet haze that followed. END felt Natsu’s hot cum leak from her filled core, joining Lucy’s wetness on his cock and allowing END to fuck her ass with bruising force. 

Lucy would not be walking well anytime soon, let alone sitting. 

Lucy sobbed in shuddering breaths as END continued to use her, his hand falling from her mouth to pinch and pull at one nipple. “Cum with me again, pet.” He ordered, Natsu watching his lovers before him with hazy eyes and low groans, feeling the aftershocks of END’s thrusts as Lucy wrapped and fluttered around his still and empty cock, END’s length rubbing along his as well. 

END bit Lucy’s neck at the same time as he sheathed himself to his hilt, his cock twitching and pulsing as he filled her ass with his cum, the hot and sticky liquid overflowing and spreading on his own thighs where it escaped from Lucy. She screamed loudly and hoarsely, eyes closed tightly as she came again, Natsu cursing at the sensations on his sensitive length. 

Both boys remained in Lucy as they fell sideways, sweat covering their bodies along with other fluids. Lucy was a complete mess, cum and her own juices smeared over her ass and thighs, breasts and chin wet with trails of saliva. Her body shook in sporadic tremors, eyes heavily lidded and listless as she caught her breath. A strangled noise fell from her open mouth as both Natsu and END pulled their softened cocks from her, more cum spilling from inside her. 

“You two,” Lucy panted, rolling onto her stomach and allowing the cool air to sooth her sensitive lips, “are such. Assholes.”

END chuckled, hand uncharacteristically gentle as he massaged her back. “You seemed to  _ enjoy _ it, my love. Especially the part  _ about  _ your ass.” Lucy glared at his joke from the corner of her eye, hand moving lazily as it searched for a part of him to touch. He grinned wryly as it landed squarely on his face, licking her palm and savouring the few drops of blood his scales had drawn from her softness. She poked his cheek roughly in retaliation, allowing it to settle cupping the side of his face. 

“It's  _ throbbing,” _ Lucy whined loudly, cheeks puffing out as Natsu joined END’s soft laughter. Her spirit amused END to no, well, end, and it only made Natsu want to pester her more. 

Speaking of Natsu...

“Well I'm afraid we're not quite finished yet, my pets.” END hummed slowly, Lucy turning an incredulous look on him while Natsu gulped fearfully. “Natsu here came without permission, something he knows not to do by now. And you, Lucy, why you're an utter mess. I can't be expected to allow my favourite toy to go to bed in this state, can I?”

Lucy rolled her eyes at his name for her, flush heating her cheeks in anticipation for what END intended. Both knew his referral to her and Natsu as his pets or toys had lost its truth weeks ago. Outside their playtime, at least. Natsu pouted at END’s blatant favouritism of Lucy. 

“Oh don’t look so sad, Natsu. Why don’t we make this a game then?” END said smoothly, reaching over Lucy’s shoulder to take his chin lightly, thumb brushing his lower lip. Natsu’s pout disappeared, replaced instead by interest.

“...What kind of game?” He asked tentatively, still unsure as to whether he wanted to agree or not.

END smirked, quickly grabbing his chin firmly to pull him close so their noses were only inches apart. Lucy twisted so she could watch their faces, her curiosity and excitement clearly mounting.

“Well, my fiery dragon, your first task will be to lick our dear Lucy clean, think you can manage that?”

Natsu snorted. “Is that a punishment or a reward, Ethy? You’re normally better at games.”

END responded with a sound of annoyance, his hand slipping downwards to grab Natsu by the throat. He leant forward over Lucy so that his lips brushed Natsu’s ear.

“Don’t make me change my mind now.” He growled. Suddenly his tone changed and a wicked grin grew on his face. “Besides, I hadn’t finished what I was saying. That is merely the beginning.”

He released Natsu, who was already breathing heavily, desire sparked from END’s rough handling.

“Now. Do as I say, and then I will explain the rest of the rules.”

END felt his grin widen when Natsu slowly nodded his head, quiet and awaiting END’s next command. “Well?” END prompted, “Don’t you have a task to complete?”

Lucy sighed heavily, muttering under her breath about at least getting comfortable as she pushed the boys away from one another and -slowly and with much difficulty- sat up. She crawled over the pillows at the head of the bed, flopping onto them with all the grace she could muster and allowing her legs to splay open. Natsu licked his lips at her offering, END copying the motion as his mind raced with all he had planned. 

Natsu crawled towards her as well, his shoulder’s moving like a cat stalking it’s prey. If he had a tail of his own END imagined it would be swaying in self satisfaction. END waited until Natsu was settled between Lucy’s legs, his hands already teasing her supple thighs and spreading her wider. 

“Now, the second task I have for you is...” END purred, coming to kneel on the side of Natsu. He gripped Natsu’s hips, lifting his ass in the air and drawing a startled yelp from his other self. Quickly END situated himself behind Natsu, his knees pushing Natsu’s apart and his hands digging into Natsu’s toned muscles. His body was so different to Lucy’s, hard and stubborn where hers was soft and giving, skin still silky under END’s talons but not as un blemished. “For you to finish cleaning our sweet before you’re begging me to fuck you.”

END’s talons scraped along Natsu’s arched back, coming to grip his ass forcefully. He massaged the firm muscle with rough rolls, Natsu groaning at his bruising touches. END pulled back partially, ghosting his lips over Natsu’s other cheek. He smiled when he heard Natsu’s sharp intake of breath, free hand digging into the back of his thigh as he sank his teeth into Natsu’s hot flesh. 

Natsu let out a pained cry, twitching as END lapped at the gentle trickle of blood that was falling from his new wound. “Don't forget about our sweet Lucy, Natsu. Remember our little  _ game?” _ END teased, thumb pushing into Natsu’s ass and exploring. 

END heard Lucy’s low moan, signalling Natsu had started to use his skilled tongue on her. He watched as Lucy tangled her hands in Natsu’s hair, pressing him closer to her core. “Does it taste good?” END questioned, voice smooth and cocky as he twisted his thumb sharply inside Natsu. He dragged his tongue along Natsu’s spine at his muffled whine and mouthed against one tense shoulder blade. “Do you like eating my cum from Lucy, my little dragon? You have to get every drop, only the best for our love.”

Lucy bucked her hips against the head of pink buried between her thighs, Natsu’s tongue increasing in its vigour as he cleaned her core and folds. END removed his thumb from Natsu’s tightness, bringing his hand to reach between Lucy and Natsu. He wet his fingers there, a few sneaking into Natsu’s mouth and END bit back a groan when he felt his tongue suckle on them greedily before dipping into Lucy’s core. END pulled back and circled his dripping fingers along Natsu’s entrance, teasing him and putting pressure only to pull back before actually entering him. 

He waited until Natsu was practically chasing his fingers before pressing two into him, burying them to his knuckles and biting his lip to stifle a moan as he  _ felt _ Natsu. He was hot and soft, clinging to END tightly and desperately. Lucy threw her head back and shuddered under Natsu. END smirked widely as he noticed Natsu’s teeth latched onto her inner thigh, one of Lucy’s more sensitive and responsive places. “Feel good?” END teased, dragging his fingers along Natsu’s heat, slow thrusts allowing Natsu to adjust to the new sensations. 

He chuckled when he heard Natsu’s low growl, fingers stretching him as END played with Natsu’s most intimate part. END raised an eyebrow when Natsu gasped and bucked in his hand, forehead resting just above Lucy’s core. END repeated the motion with his hand, grin almost sinister when Natsu struggled not to cry out, a high moan escaping his clenched teeth. It seemed END had found the spot he was looking for. 

He rubbed harshly at the newly discovered weakness, Natsu’s mouth falling open as needy and pathetic noises made END’s cock twitch. “Natsu, if you cum before I get to fuck you I really  _ will  _ have to punish you.” END sang, still working on the same spot. He would scissor his fingers for a while before returning to the deep and hard curls, all while Natsu gasped and cried between burying his tongue inside Lucy or licking at her clit. 

Lucy screamed suddenly, legs clenching around Natsu’s head as her back arched off the bed, body twitching and convulsing. END resumed the full thrusts of his fingers into Natsu’s ass, leaning over Natsu to speak in his ear. “You've made her dirty again, Natsu. Such a shame. Now you'll have to start all over again,” he sighed sadly, gentle tut’s making Natsu whimper. 

“E-Ethy,  _ please _ .” Natsu cried, hips rolling against END’s steady hand. “I’m gonna- I  _ need _ ... More  _ please _ .” His gasps made END’s tail scrape against the silk in glee. He was so  _ close _ to breaking Natsu...

“Properly.” END soothed, fingers curling as he pulled his hand back only to be buried inside Natsu again. He groaned, back arching more as his body tried to angle END’s hand into the sensitive place again. 

Natsu sobbed, grip bruising on Lucy’s hips where he held her, her soft thighs laying on his forearms as Lucy caught her breath after yet another orgasm. “Please, Ethy, oh god fucking  _ dammit yes-,  _ please fuck me.”

END hummed in thought at Natsu’s plea. “What do you want me to fuck you with? I'm already using my fingers, or do you want my tail again, you greedy dragon?” END asked lightly, fingers twisting inside Natsu and a third pressing in slightly. He met Lucy’s glazed expression at Natsu’s choked yelp, her smile sharpening and hungry. 

She truly was a woman worthy of END’s love. 

She lifted Natsu’s chin, hand gently stroking the scar on his cheek. “Tell us what you want, Natsu. We want to hear you say it.” Lucy called sweetly, fingers falling into his panting mouth before brushing the hair from his desperate eyes. 

“I-  _ nngh _ , I want Ethy to fu-  _ oh fuck yes _ , fuck my ass with his co-cock.”

“How could I deny one of my greatest treasures?” END growled, removing his hand from Natsu and gripping his ass. He spread Natsu with his thumbs, lining his length up with Natsu’s entrance and settling against it. “This might hurt,” END said smugly, unable to fight his large smirk. 

He pushed into Natsu, his head and part of his shaft engulfed by Natsu’s burning tightness. END swore heavily, body curling forwards and nails digging into Natsu’s tan flesh. Natsu cried out, head jerking back and towards the ceiling. END’s hardness was thicker than his tail tip, and he was glad he had at least prepared Natsu partially. While he wanted to cause his pet pain, he had no desire to actually  _ hurt _ Natsu. Panting, END leaned forward and rolled Natsu’s ear between his teeth, hips sinking deeper into his ass. 

“You lose.”

With that quiet taunt END wrapped one arm around Natsu’s stomach and snapped his hips forward so no air was left between their lower bodies. Natsu gasped for breath at being filled, END rocking into him with slow and deep rolls. Both boys grunted together, Natsu’s an octave and a half higher than before as he took in all of END’s cock repeatedly. 

“You look so sexy when you're being fucked, Natsu.”

END’s eyes shot to Lucy, her gentle coos drawing both boys attention and a high whine from the dragon slayer. END snarled when Natsu’s hips pushed back into him, nipping at his shoulder and increasing his thrusts. “Why don't we show her all your faces then, hmm? Show her how  _ sexy _ I can make you look.” END murmured in his ear, Natsu moaning loudly and his head falling limp on top of Lucy. END growled, pulling his chest from Natsu’s back so he was sitting up straight, fierce expression domineering. 

“I thought we were going to show Lucy?” END asked lowly, one hand skimming along the rippling muscles of Natsu’s back as he spoke. “Here, let me help you.” With that he gripped Natsu’s hair and yanked back harshly, forcing Natsu to look at Lucy. He could only imagine the sight he was granting Lucy with; Natsu's eyes glazed with pleasure and mouth hanging open slightly, or maybe his teeth were clenched in a lustful grimace. Cheeks flushed hotly, drool falling from the corner of his lips as he lost himself to END’s hard motions. 

“How does he look, my love?” 

Lucy hummed sensually at END’s gruff question, releasing Natsu’s chin so she could move. She kneeled before him and bent over her knees so their noses brushed, finger tracing patterns into his cheek. 

“Incredible.” Lucy breathed, eyes flicking to END’s as she leaned in closer to Natsu, hesitant and asking permission. END nodded in a single jagged motion, Lucy sealing her lips over Natsu’s hungirly and stealing his keens. She pulled back with his lower lip between her teeth, sly smile sparking in her eyes at Natsu’s high whine. 

A growl rumbled in END’s throat at the needy sound, slamming his hips into Natsu harder and with deeper strokes. He wanted more of those high and breathy noises to come from his cocky lover, wanted to remind him of who was in charge while at the same time make Natsu feel so good he couldn’t help but challenge END again. 

“And now?” END questioned suddenly, wrapping a hand under Natsu’s knee and lifting one leg into the air, forcing Natsu off of his elbows and to swear and wail loudly at the new angle END was entering him with. END increased the ferocity of his thrusts again, driving into Natsu with hard snaps. His grip tightened on Natsu’s hair, pulling harshly and talons digging into Natsu’s thigh as END adjusted his grip on the boy under him. 

“He looks stunning.” Lucy sighed dreamily, lone finger stroking the side of his face as Natsu shuddered and mewled under END’s rough treatment. END swore, Natsu’s hips snapping against him in wild bucks and his muscles contracting randomly as his nerves were overloaded by Lucy’s gentle praise and END’s cock and hands. “Does it hurt, Natsu?” Lucy asked gently, wide brown eyes focused on his face intently and with an encouraging lift to her lips. “The way Ethy fucks you? The way he dominates you and makes you his toy?” END’s teeth ground at her soft voice, fighting back his own excitement at her lewd prompts. 

_ “ _ Ye _ - _ yeah _ , _ ” Natsu whimpered, gaze and small voice pitiful as he threw away his bravado. END buried himself in Natsu’s ass sharply and looked at the ceiling, holding on desperately for a little while longer. Lucy was better in this role than he could have ever anticipated. 

“Does the pain feel good?”

“I-it feels soo _ o-oh my fucking god ye-s, _ g-good.” Natsu sobbed, Lucy’s firm question making END snap his eyes back to the scene in front of him. Her hand was knotted in Natsu’s sweat dampened bangs, holding his head up as he looked at her, strong grin and hot desire in her eyes. END released his hold on Natsu’s hair and instead gripped the back of his collar. He used his new hold to pull Natsu against him for each thrust, pushing deeper and harder into him, Natsu’s walls hotter and tighter than even Lucy’s and threatening to make END melt into him.

END hissed when he heard Natsu’s breathing become raspier. He let Lucy have full control over Natsu, concentrating on how  _ good _ it felt to be inside him. He was so  _ close _ , but he wasn’t ready to be done yet. 

He slowed his thrusts and dropped Natsu’s leg, gritting his teeth as he struggled to fight back his release. Natsu sobbed loudly in response, his own orgasm denied by END’s control. “Come now, little dragon, as if I would be so short with our time together. Those sounds you're making are so...  _ Delicious.”  _ END could feel the roughness in his voice, lowering his mouth to nip at Natsu’s shoulder, grip tightening on his collar.

Natsu moaned at END’s low growl, his hands fisting at the sheets and ass grinding into END with lust fueled fervor. 

“Ah ah ah,” Lucy said soothingly, her grip tightening on his bangs and pulling a high and pained noise from the boy before her. “Ethy said he wasn't done yet. You're his toy right now, and all that matters is how good your ass feels around his cock, how your voice breaks when he hits  _ that _ spot and how it makes his blood burn. Doesn't it feel good to be used like this Natsu?”

Natsu didn’t answer. It was like he couldn’t; all conscious thought seemed to have been driven from him, reducing him completely to whines, moans and growls. The only instinct that shone in his glazed, emerald eyes was lust as he tried desperately to force END to resume movement through body language alone. He pushed his hips back, but END took amusement in pulling back at the same time, denying the filled feeling that Natsu was apparently craving.

END released his hold of Natsu’s collar, trailing the backs of his fingers over Natsu's neck softly before gripping it tightly. Natsu keened highly as END pulled him up and towards him, both boys leaning back and END forcefully sinking to his hilt inside Natsu. His muscles ached under the strain as he leaned backward slightly. Using his hold on Natsu’s neck and hip END moved his body on top of his own, Natsu's hands flying up to find purchase on END’s hand and forearm as he was forced to ride END’s cock. 

Both moved their hips in time with one another, Natsu completely exposed and vulnerable as END slammed him down repeatedly. He looked over Natsu's shoulder at Lucy, her gaze salacious while she watched her boys fuck. She grinned as her eyes fluttered to END’s, crawling forward at his encouraging smile. Natsu whimpered and tightened around END’s length as Lucy raked her nails over the front of his chest, her lips pressing soothing kisses to the red lines that now marked his tan skin. 

END moaned loudly at the same time as Natsu when her teeth pricked at the scar on his hip. His nails dug into END’s hand when Lucy bit into the tender skin roughly, Natsu’s body stilling and a high cry pulling from his throat as END buried his cock fully in his ass at the same time. END smirked.

“Good girl.” He crooned at Lucy. “Hurt him for me. Show him what pleasure there is in being dominated. A pleasure you know all too well, my light.”

He nuzzled into Natsu’s neck, the soft affection in stark contrast to the rough fucking.

“And then, maybe, if he’s very good, we might even finally give him the release he craves.”


	4. IV

Lucy hummed in response, leaving deep bite marks up his chest before licking and sucking on the scar opposite of where END was still gently nosing his neck. Natsu gasped and threw his head back when Lucy pinched a nipple, tweaking it before sliding her hand along his burning skin and gripping his length in a tight hold. END grinned as Lucy pressed loving kisses along Natsu’s neck and END’s hand until she was able to lick along the shell of Natsu’s ear, whispering into his hair before nipping and pulling at the sensitive lobe. “I just love tasting you Natsu.”

He groaned at her words, hand slipping from END’s forearm and tangling in Lucy’s hair. He crushed her mouth to his, kiss feral and demanding as he thrust his tongue against hers. Lucy looked desperately out of the corner of her eye, pleading with END to allow her to return the kiss. He winked as he gently teased the skin above Natsu’s collar with his teeth, Lucy humming happily and allowing her eyes to flutter shut as she tangled one hand in Natsu’s hair as well. 

END couldn't find it in himself to be jealous of the passion of their kiss, especially when he was buried balls deep in Natsu’s ass and Lucy had released the dragon slayer’s cock to stroke END’s inner thigh with her thumb. He grinned against Natsu’s sweaty skin as he watched his lovers kiss, both fighting for control with powerful motions. END roughened the rolls of his hips up and into Natsu, hoping to give Lucy an edge. He chuckled lowly when he succeeded. 

He was surprised however, when Natsu broke the kiss and, using the hold on her hair, pushed her head down. Lucy giggled and pressed kisses along the planes of his chest and stomach, END watching as Natsu gave her much too soft and tender of a smile for the way his hand was fisted in her hair and the ferocity that the demon was fucking him with. Natsu’s loving grin was quickly replaced by a roar of sensual pain. Lucy sucked roughly at the mark she had left with her teeth on Natsu’s cross scar earlier, while END had pinched his tender nipple and tweaked it unexpectedly. 

“Is that not what you wanted her to do, Natsu?” END purred in his ear, teeth gentle as they rolled the heated flesh between them. “Oh, I know what you wanted! So greedy, little dragon, is my cock not enough for you? Well, when her tongue is  _ that _ skilled I guess it would be more of a sin  _ not _ to crave it...

“My precious Lucy,” END continued sweetly, moving his hand from Natsu’s hip to fist beside the dragon slayer’s in her hair, “You’re going to use your talented little mouth on his dick. And don’t worry about your teeth, Natsu’s being trained to enjoy the pain we grace him with. Isn’t that right, Natsu?” END tightened his grip on Natsu’s throat at his question, nuzzling his cheek and pressing a loving kiss to his sweat slicked skin. Their motions barely paused as END shifted to a cross legged position under Natsu, his thighs cramping from being folded under him for so long. 

Natsu released a choked sound that sounded vaguely like ‘yes’, END humming as he accepted that Natsu had tried his best to answer. 

END released his hold on Lucy’s hair, choosing to instead reach under one of Natsu's thighs and dig his claws shallowly into the firm muscle there. END spread Natsu's legs wider apart, his tail curling around the other ankle so that both he and Lucy could have better access to the parts of Natsu that they desired. He trailed his claws down Natsu's front to grip his hip, using his hold there to move Natsu on top of him. Natsu's sounds were a mix of sobs and low growls, his inner dominant side warring with his submissive urges. 

END sealed those noises for himself as he pressed his mouth against Natsu’s, the boys’ kiss rough and bordering feral. Natsu would nip and bite at END’s tongue as he thrust it inside his other self’s mouth, nipping at lips as wet muscles were pricked on sharp teeth.  Snarls sounded between the two when they broke apart for air only to come crashing against one another again. END rolled his hips up harshly, legs unwinding from their crossed position and bracing on either side of Lucy as she licked and kissed around Natsu's base, watching the two kiss roughly before using her mouth on Natsu. 

END couldn't blame her for wanting to drag this out for as long as possible. 

Natsu was beautiful like this, driven mad with lust and desperate for END’s -and Lucy's- touches. 

END nipped at Natsu's tongue as he groaned loudly, head tipping back and END dominating the kiss. Lucy had finally taken Natsu's swollen head into the heat of her mouth, blonde hair bobbing up and down with Lucy's sharp movements. Natsu tightened his grip on her, forcing her to take more of his cock past her lips with a low grunt. END grinned at Natsu's rough movements. It seemed Lucy had awoken the beast that END was taming so fully. 

END hissed in surprised pleasure as Natsu's other hand grasped at his scalp, nails running through END’s wild hair before the dragon slayer’s hand found a hold on a horn. END kissed Natsu with harsh ferocity at the overwhelming pleasure that crashed around him, the extent of the sensitivity of his horns still a secret to both his lovers. 

Natsu's hips bucked wildly between throat fucking Lucy, whose head Natsu was holding firmly in place and the source of erotic gagging and wet sounds that sent goosebumps trailing over END’s heated skin, and trying to take END’s cock in as fully as he could while angling him into Natsu's inner nerve spot. 

“I'm gonna cum inside your ass Natsu.” END ground at as they broke their kiss again, the demon resting his forehead against Natsu's. His talons dug into Natsu's hip as both boys started to lose control of their motions. “You're going to be my bitch, your body used for my pleasure.” Natsu's small whimpers pushing END even closer to his limit. 

“Your body is mine Natsu.  _ You _ are mine just as much as Lucy is. There is no part of you that I do not own, understand? From now on I'm going to fill you with my cum over and over, fuck you until you can't even stand straight, play with and tease and hurt you for as long as I want, all whenever I feel like it. How does that sound, Dragon?”

“Oh god,  _ please _ ,” Natsu agreed, muscles twitching and seizing as he struggled not to cum at END’s roughened voice and sadistic promises. Lucy was making desperate mewls of her own as her lips bruised and chin became sloppy once more from saliva and precum, her hands gripping END’s thighs tightly and one eye closed as she struggled to look up at Natsu and END. 

“Who do you belong to?” END questioned, eyes bright and clear as they bored into Natsu's lust muddled ones. 

“Y-you, Ethy.”

“Good boy,” END hissed. “And what are you?”

“I'm, I- oh  _ fucking sh-,  _ I'm your little dragon bitch.” Natsu cried out, END grinning at the eagerness that Natsu spoke with. 

“Mmm, and where does my little dragon bitch think I should cum?” END hummed, lips ghosting over Natsu's parted ones before he lapped at the tears that were finally leaking out of the corners of his eyes. 

“Please Ethy,  _ fuuuck _ , ple-please cum in my ass.  _ Hnn _ , pl-please make me,  _ ah ahh,  _ yours!”

END couldn't push anything more than a feral snarl from his lips as he sank his teeth deeply into Natsu's shoulder, the dragon slayer tipped sideways and fully at END’s mercy and control. His hips ground with stuttering strokes into Natsu before he stilled, his cum filling his ass and making the boy scream and wail in burning pleasure. 

“You can cum anytime now Natsu.” END whispered hoarsely, grip releasing his thigh and hip to hug Natsu against him tenderly. END didn't even finish his sentence before he heard the familiar groan that signalled Natsu's orgasm, other hand slinking to hold Lucy’s head as he came in her throat. Beads of white still escaped the edges of her mouth and her chocolate eyes watered as she struggled to swallow it all around his length. Lucy fell back with a loud gasp and scratchy cough, Natsu collapsing into END’s embrace with limp arms and legs and a lolling head, chest heaving and sweat running along his twitching muscles.

END signalled to Lucy to come to him, hand returning to rub soothing circles into where his palm connected with Natsu's front. The dragon slayer’s body was still shaking with tiny tremors, although END supposed it would be helpful if he were to remove his cock from Natsu. But he didn't want to quite yet, feeling content to hold Natsu in such a vulnerable state. 

Lucy sat on her knees at his side, eyes warm and hazy and she smiled up at END. It shouldn't have been possible for her to look as radiant as she did, cum dripping down her chin from one corner of her mouth, tear tracks still wet on her cheeks, hair mussed from the constant grabbing from both END and Natsu. Releasing Natsu with one arm once more END was gentle but firm as he led Lucy's mouth to his. His thumb swiped the cum from her chin, shifting to cup the back of her neck as his lips moved against hers. She tasted like Natsu and salt and sweetness, her tongue moving gently against his in the familiar space. With a skilled hand END unbuckled her collar, allowing the black leather to fall to the bed with a muted ‘thump’. Lucy hummed as END pressed soft kisses to the freshly revealed skin, a slightly reddened patch unmarked by his mouth. 

He pulled back from Lucy the same way he kissed her, soft and slow, content and warm waves making his movements lazy and the very tips of his fingers and toes feel numb. He was still skilled as he undid Natsu's collar, placing it beside Lucy's on the bed and giving the place where the collar rested against Natsu's olive skin the same care as he gave Lucy. END grinned when Natsu stole a quick and gentle kiss, his lips pressing simply against the demon’s before Natsu allowed gravity to pull him to the plush and dirtied sheets. END chuckled as he shuffled out from under Natsu and let him sprawl over half of the bed, dried sweat causing his hair to stick in all directions and a sheen remaining on his muscles. 


	5. V

Lucy promptly collapsed onto the bed as well, a mix of groaning and giggling as Natsu reached for her and dragged her up to his side. 

END stood and stretched his arms overhead as well as cracking his back before he slowly made his way to their large marble bath, dark grey and black veins breaking through the white rock and keeping END’s eyes busy as he relieved himself and took a towel to his hips and thighs. He was toweling his freshly cleaned tail when the still water in the step-in bath gave him an idea, and he left the deep crimson towel on the large stone counter. 

He opened his mouth to call to his lovers but stopped himself, leaning on the edge of the doorless entrance way as he watched them cuddle and whisper to one another. Several maids and servants scuttled around the room, placing delicate glass chalices and water jugs on one bedside table as another gathered torn and ruined fabric from the floor. They knew to leave the bed untouched. What surprised END most was that neither Natsu or Lucy paid them any mind or even a word of acknowledgement. He must have really ran them hard this time if the ever mindful and friendly Lucy was too lost in her own world to say hello to her staff.

He couldn't help but grin at one of the maids Lucy was closer with as she passed by, her bright yellow eyes sneaking glances at her Lord standing. Her twin tails flicked in displeasure and worry despite her carefully schooled expression of blankness. The tension around her eyes and muzzle relaxed, silent thanks and a subtle bow of her head all that was communicated between the two as she left the room. One of Lucy’s other favoured maids, a short creature with electric orange hair and large deer-like ears and antlers, turned to him at a low sound, nodding when END motioned to the bed sheets with his chin and left to retrieve a new set, even daring to send him a faint and knowing smile as she followed the others from the room. He really ought to at least learn Lucy's favourites’ names. 

“How do you take that all the time? My ass is on fuckin’ fire right now and I don't think I've ever  _ used _ a few of those muscles before.” Natsu questioned, fingertips caressing her arm as he laid facing Lucy. She giggled lightly and rolled her eyes, her own hand lifting shakily to trace his jaw. Warmth bloomed in END’s chest as he watched Natsu hum and lean into her touch, uncaring at the awkward angle his legs were splayed at to allow the cool air to sooth the lingering burn. 

“You get used to it, crave it even.” Lucy sighed, gentle smile contradictory to the lewd discussion she was having. “It feels really nice past the burn, doesn't it? And you just feel so  _ relaxed _ and  _ full _ ? Although I have to admit I don't see my legs working properly anytime soon. Even if the gathering is  _ tomorrow _ night.”

END raised his hands in a look of guilt and smiled wryly, finally sauntering over to the bed at Lucy's raised and pointed call, her displeasure aimed at him as she cuddled closer to Natsu's chest. “Yes yes, you'll have to forgive us my sweet. But when you make those sounds can you really blame us for craving more of them?” 

Lucy huffed at his poor attempt at an apology. He pressed a quick peck to her cheek, a large smile letting him know he was forgiven. Not that Lucy was truly complaining to begin with. “Come on you two, let's use the water before it gets cold, and the medicine on your deeper marks and bites.” Natsu whined loudly at END’s words, reaching for him and tugging on his forearm in an attempt to pull him to the bed and between their already tired bodies. 

“You can sleep after. Care first.” END couldn't stop his grin. After the accidental slip of the L word earlier he somehow felt more comfortable with the gentle warm ache in his chest as he looked down at Lucy and Natsu. A thought flitted through the back of his mind if he  _ could _ love Natsu, and what that would imply as Natsu was for all intents END, albeit from a separate dimension and a completely different past...

Now was not the time for these existential questions, especially when he had a grumpy and sore dragon to somehow coax from his nest. 

He looked down at Natsu, blowing him a cheeky kiss when the boy sneered up at him, his emerald eyes a mixture of irritation and a soft indescribable glow. The two held their gaze, quite seconds trickling through the room before Natsu released a long groan and rolled into his back. END smirked at Natsu's obvious conceding motion, walking around to the foot of the bed and offering a hand. END rolled his eyes as Natsu took it forcefully, yanking on his arm to bring him off the bed. His eyebrows shot up when Natsu sagged into his chest, hands scrambling for purchase on his shoulders as his legs gave out suddenly under him. 

“Having difficulties, Natsu?” END questioned, not bothering to hide the smug lit in his voice as Natsu snarled crude insults at him. 

“‘M fine, you over grown gecko.” Natsu muttered as he stood, balance wobbly and still having to lean on END as he gathered his bearings. He pushed off of his chest, cheeks coloured a light pink. He took a few timid steps, allowing him to get accustomed to the new aches and soreness that radiated from his lower body. 

“Maybe I should carry you to the bath.” END drawled, hand resting on a cocked hip and tail swaying idly behind him. Natsu's head snapped to his and his eyes narrowed to slits. 

“Try it and I'll roast you.”

“So violent.” 

“Bite me.”

“Already did.”

The boys were grinning at each other as more insults and innuendos flew between them, no true animosity or threat lacing their voices and Natsu even bumping shoulders in a manner that was a little too rough to be flirting amongst normal couples. But everyone with a pair of working eyes would be able to see that there was nothing normal about their situation. 

END’s hand was shy as he allowed his knuckles to brush Natsu's, ignoring the curious look Natsu gave him. Both boys looked at where Lucy lay, END huffing a small chuckle and Natsu grinning as he leaned over the bed and dragged Lucy towards them slowly by an ankle. She made high noises of displeasure but lacked the energy to actually do anything about it. Her glare was deadly as she looked up at the pair. 

“If either one of you try anything in the bath then you won't be  _ able  _ to try anything for a month, got it?” Lucy threatened, END rolling his eyes as he gathered her in his arms and tucked her head into his shoulder. Natsu for his part paled and instinctively covered himself from Lucy's piercing scowl. 

“No need for such empty threats, my light. Although I  _ do  _ suppose you only need one of us to have a working cock, don't you?” END teased, Natsu's snarl tinged with lingering fear and Lucy's small hum of agreement making END shake his head. He nuzzled the top of her head, breathing in her summery scent tinged with his and Natsu's own smokiness. He settled into the bath, Lucy perched in his lap and her arms settled around his neck. Natsu joined them with a rag and soap in hand, wasting no time in washing Lucy's back. Her low moans of pleasure sent a thrill through END, but even he was too exhausted to continue their previous activities. Instead he massaged her thighs and calves, allowing Natsu to finish washing her arms and chest. He didn't ignore the way that Natsu's hands were lathered with soap rather than the cloth when he washed her breasts and shoulders, and shared a knowing grin with Lucy. Both remained quiet on the subject however. 

End chuckled as he allowed Lucy to climb off his lap and push him down a step, her movements sloppy and disjointed but still with enough conviction that the demon king complied. Lucy settled in Natsu's lap now, both of her legs resting on either side of END’s shoulders. Her hands were delicate in his hair, massaging his scalp and pulling a low purr from him without consent. He kept his eyes closed and continued to lean into her small hands, but he still punched Natsu's ankle to his left as he heard a snicker. Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu's tiny yelp and grumble, the dragon slayer shrinking in around Lucy. 

END felt a second pair of hands join in, rough callouses moving along his scales at the base of his neck and along his shoulders, fingers skilled as they undid knots END didn't even know he had. “No purrs for me?” Natsu teased, END hearing the smirk in his cocky voice.

“Not a chance.” He replied, easy grin settling on his face. He did, however, hum with contentment as his lovers’ hands brushed over him. It was soothing, and he had never known the like before they had arrived. Unfortunately, he could not stay like this forever. END’s sharp ears picked up the pain and discomfort Natsu was trying to hide, reminding him that he was the least in need of care at this moment. With a sigh, he pulled away and twisted around in the deep water.

Natsu looked at him curiously, but Lucy simply smiled in understanding and slid from Natsu’s lap. She cut off his sound of protest by pulling him towards her.

In the deep, clear water of the bath, they could all feel the near-boiling heat ease the tension of their bodies. Natsu made cooing noises as Lucy floated towards him again, wrapping herself around him and nuzzling into his neck. Her hands stroked through his hair and over his skin. The action was more than just affectionate touching; she was checking all his wounds and bruises, noting which ones would require treatment and which ones should be left alone. Lucy has proved surprisingly skilled in the ways of healing and care, and usually passed directions onto the boys. Today she was applying those skills to another battered body.

END moved to join them, sliding around behind Natsu and pulling him onto his lap. It was rare for them to share this kind of gentle intimacy, but END was embracing a softer side of himself after their particularly rough games, and his instinct was telling him that they all needed this right now. With hands that were nearly as skilled, he began to massage out Natsu’s muscles. From his neck and shoulders, down to his thighs, END kneaded and rubbed, feeling Natsu relax under him.

It was with a sly smirk, however, that END suddenly squeezed Natsu’s arse, eliciting an indignant squawk and a giggle from Lucy.

“What? Did you think I’d let you completely relax, my dragon?” He chuckled. “I would rather insist on keeping you on your toes at all times.” His mouth dropped to nibble at Natsu’s earlobe. The other boy’s skin was just far too tempting for him to resist.

Unfortunately, a light whack on his head and a humpf of annoyance from Lucy had him pulling back.

“Enough, Ethy. Leave him be.”

END opened his mouth to argue but shut it again quickly at Lucy’s glare. Fierce demon king he may be, but Lucy was terrifying when she was truly annoyed. Besides, he knew she was right. He had pushed his toys harder tonight than he had in a long time. They needed care and rest. Even he understood that. And he truly didn’t want to actually  _ break _ them. He would lose them both for good if that happened. For some reason, even just the thought of that caused pain in his chest. He shook it off, settling instead for pouting at Lucy while complying. Then he sighed.

“Fine, fine. Go and get the salve, pet. We’ll take care of the most pressing matters for now.”

Neither END nor Natsu could help but turn their gaze to follow Lucy as she glided past them and rose out of the water like a goddess. END had met  _ actual _ goddesses and he was still convinced this woman outshone them all. Blue and purple bruises were spotted where the boys had dug their fingers into her and tasted her silky skin, END licking his lips as he watched a bead of water follow the slope of her hip before following the dip that lead between her thighs. Something warm curled around END’s heart as he remembered that Lucy was  _ his _ , and stood by his side proudly and happily, bending to his every desire and want with a smile on her full lips. The warmth burned hotter when Natsu shifted in his lap and END thought of his other lover as well. The proud dragon submitting to his demon equal. He let his eyes rake over Natsu where they sat, Natsu with a small and thoughtless smile on his face as he watched Lucy gather the medicine.

Natsu’s dark skin was smoother than END’s, his own fair share of smaller scars innumerable alongside the three large ones that paled his skin. His muscles were well defined and toned, his body made more gorgeous by the easy confidence and surety that emanated from him. The strong slope of his shoulders and cocky swagger in his step -and sway of his ass- was overshadowed however, by his face. END knew he himself was attractive, but there was the smallest part of child-like innocence that remained in Natsu’s eyes and grin that made his face  _ radiant _ . 

If END was being honest, a part of him was sure he had somehow claimed  _ two _ deities as his. 

He was drawn from his thoughts when Lucy joined them again, and he and Natsu both grinned up at her. His sharpened when he noticed the blush heat her cheeks and her eyes flutter away from theirs. He found it endearing how easily flustered Lucy could become, especially outside of their playtime. He took the salve from her hand, tugging her wrist so she was on her knees beside them. 

“You take such good care of us pet,” END smiled, Lucy returning his smile bashfully. He brushed the hair from off her shoulder, Lucy baring her bruises along the side of her neck to him and her teeth catching her lower lip. Natsu rubbed the blue paste between two fingers before smoothing it into her injuries. Next Natsu massaged it into her wrists, and then the love marks that would be revealed on her upper body by her crawling and spiralling lace dress tomorrow. END wanted to show off Lucy and Natsu at the gathering, and any bruises would allow for the other kings and lords to gain a false sense of power. 

END refused to allow his lovers abilities to be in doubt. 

Natsu moved from END’s lap, and both he and Lucy massaged the salve into Natsu's bite marks and bruises. END grinned as he motioned for Natsu to stand, and he stayed kneeling before the dragon slayer while he looked up at him. Natsu tensed when he felt END’s hand at his entrance, shivering at the cool paste on his burning skin. END blinked slowly at Lucy's exasperated sigh, rubbing harder as he held her gaze. Natsu responded by gripping END’s shoulders tightly and curling into him. 

“Ethy.” Lucy said pointedly, END kissing Natsu's thigh as he pulled his hand away. It was always just too tempting to touch him, even if he had no plans to push it further. 

“I was just applying the slave, my light. Natsu here is going to be quite sore in the morning, and how could I leave him to suffer like that?” END purred, taking more of the paste and applying it to the injuries on Natsu's thighs, fingers light as they traced the other boy’s inner thighs. Lucy stood and joined them, leaning into Natsu's side when END turned his wandering hands on Lucy. He rubbed his thumbs carefully into the curve of her behind before he was smoothing the cream to her lips and ass. Lucy whimpered at the soft touches, and END nuzzled into her stomach. He breathed in her scent, relaxing against her soft skin. He hugged her waist, staying there while Lucy ran her hands through his hair again. 

Now that his lovers had been tended to, END shamelessly took in their touches. His tail wrapped around Natsu's ankle, and he chuckled as his hands joined Lucy's as well, END turning his head to drag his lips over Natsu's hipbone. He looked up at the two, standing and placing an arm around both of their waists. “Come now my treasures, it's time for bed.”

None of them motioned to leave, Lucy tucking her head under both boys chins and Natsu closing his eyes as he rested his cheek on Lucy's head. END rested his forehead on Natsu’s. He smiled as a low rumble sounded in Natsu's chest, the dragon’s purrs making END’s tail sway happily in the water. Lucy was the first to move, walking backwards and out of the bath, both hands gently leading Natsu and END by one of their own. END used his heat to dry the water from his body, Natsu quickly following suit. The medicine had long since soaked into their skin, the magically imbued paste no longer visible as it healed their bruises and sealed their cuts to smaller lines. 

Lucy stopped when END pulled her hand gently, humming and smiling at him when he ran his heated hands over her body. Natsu dried her hair, combing his fingers through it as though it were precious spun gold. She giggled as she pulled back from their hands, hips swaying -though still dampened from from her usual bounce- while she walked to their freshly made bed. Shimmering onyx sheets laid welcoming on the plush bed, ivory curtains draped and tied to the tall posts. A dozen pillows were seated gently at the top of the bed, half sure to be lost from Natsu’s kicking or END’s irritation. There were no comforters or plush blankets, the heat emanated by both boys enough to keep Lucy warm through the night.

The room was tidy once more, their toys put away neatly and the furniture replaced where it should be. END didn’t often stay in this room on their rougher nights, but he had not intended for them to go so long or hard. It just showed how much Lucy and Natsu pushed him, and how eager they were in their playing. He rolled his eyes as Natsu flopped onto the bed with a groan. His other self had crawled across the bedding, displacing the sheets until the clean lines and fitted silk was nothing more than a memory, the view instead replaced by a sprawled and naked -and clean- tanned body, pink hair vibrant against the pillowcases. Though END did admit, he much preferred this view, despite the disorder. 

END joined him next, leaning into the pile of pillows and looking down at Natsu. He coughed into his hand and looked away when Natsu's eyes lifted to him, realizing a fond expression had settled over him as he gazed at his lover. END would have to reign in these  _ emotions _ , lest Natsu grow any cockier. Or END slipped and revealed his weakness to a visiting ruler. 

Lucy hissed as she sat on the edge of the bed, movements slow and difficult. END’s forehead furrowed almost indiscernibly, and he offered a hand to help Lucy settle into his other side. She was in more pain than END had anticipated, and he felt something claw at his stomach, pulling him down and making him feel like there was a weight over his chest. Was this... Guilt? END continued to stare at Lucy, the blonde too focused on her own movements to notice the gears flying in his brain. Once she was comfortable, Lucy smiled up at him gratefully, curling into his chest and hand resting over his heart. 

The feeling disappeared some then, though it was still haunting the back of his mind. He hadn't felt  _ guilt _ since he had pushed Lucy too far the once when they were still learning eachother, and then it had taken over a week before END felt comfortable enough to take Lucy to his bed again. He was torn from his thoughts by Natsu's tired grown, an elbow pushed under END’s ribs signalling Natsu was waiting for him to take his position for sleep before settling down for the night  himself. 

“I can always kick you out of the bed, Fire Spitter.” END reminded coolly, shifting down the pillows so he was laying between Natsu and Lucy, who he had wrapped an arm around to hold her tightly against him in his moving. 

“Yeah right, you're even cuddlier than Luce.” Natsu replied, smug grin sharp as he laid his head beside END’s, noses brushing. “Besides,” he drawled easily, ignoring END’s slitted glare, “ya love me.”

END was silent as he thought over Natsu's statement. It was true he cared for Natsu deeply, equal with the rush of emotion he struggled to seal away that he felt for Lucy. And he had said he loved Lucy already, so did that not mean...

“It was just a joke, you don't have to think so hard about it.” Natsu’s quiet voice made END blink. He focused on Natsu, but the other boy’s eyes were downcast, hidden from his sight and giving off the image of Natsu shrinking into himself. “Night then.” He murmured, starting to roll to place his back to END and put distance between their bodies. END scowled, arm shoving under Natsu's ribs and pulling him into END’s chest and facing him. 

“Of course I love you. You may be an idiotic dragon, but you are  _ my _ idiotic dragon none the less. And I do not covet my treasures lightly.” END bent his head lower to look Natsu directly in his bright eyes. He ignored his own blush, shoving back his pride for the moment and he focused on the bright red that coated Natsu's cheeks. He snorted when he heard Lucy mumble to herself about ‘oblivious men’. 

Natsu looked up through his lashes then, voice quiet before he nosed into END’s neck. “Love you too.”

Natsu and END chuckled together when Lucy raised her head, cheeks puffed in a pout as she looked between them. “And we love you most, my beautiful light.” END assured, kissing her forehead lovingly, and his lips lingered there as Natsu spoke too. 

“That goes without saying, Weirdo. You know you're our world.” Natsu explained bluntly, as though it were the most obvious thing to him. Lucy hummed happily, preening under their voiced affections and curling into END’s side again. END felt as Lucy and Natsu twined their fingers in one another's, joined hands resting over his stomach. 

END fell asleep as he often did now, with Natsu's loud snores drowning out Lucy's softer ones, and with a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> We just want you to know that we actually have 2nd and 3rd generations for this AU, plus an insanely developed cast of staff and lovers and past lovers and way too many characters and children.... It's worrying. We may also actually be writing an actual story to go with this. We are in way too deep.


End file.
